End of the Affair
by Queen Angelblood
Summary: An affair between two of the Beybladers creates havoc. [Chap. 13 added] *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End of the Affair  
Part One: Musings of the Boys  
  
Hot, sweaty hands tangled through the silky locks of their lover, letting it sift through their fingertips. Two bodies tangoed with each other, dancing an elaborate- yet insitinctive, dance with each other, moving in sync to create an illusion of oness, of wholeness, moving with complete confidence, knowing exactly how to please, how to stimulate, how to love. Tongues duelled, fierce passion ignited in the kiss.   
  
One of the lovers decided to end the dance, becoming forceful and demanding, pushing his partner backwards onto the bed. His partner grinned and within seconds, legs were spread wide. He took full advantage of his lover's willingness, wasting no time in seating himself within his lover. A groan of pleasure tore free of the submissive partner's throat, eagerly expressing ectasy. They melted into another searing kiss, and he began to move back and forth, a rhythmic rocking of his hips, pulling more lustful cries from his lover. He grinned sadisticly, planning on dragging this out as long as he could, just to torture his partner. "Koi....please...don't..," came the breathless plea, begging him not to be torturous- not now.   
  
"Hush."   
  
He dipped back down to run his tongue over and between lush lips, drawing forth another cry from his partner as they made love.   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei woke in Kai's arms, early morning light invading his eyes. Yawning, he sat up, sore from the night's endeavours. Yawning again, he shook the sleeping boy beside him into wakefulness. Their lips met in their "good morning" ritual. Rei sighed and shifted back onto his haunches. He studied Kai for a moment, then murmured, "I wish it didn't have to be like this."  
  
Kai placed a hand on Rei's shoulder, brushing the neko-jin's lips with his fingertip. "I know, koi. I know."  
  
Rei tilted his head in thought. "It just doesn't seem right-"  
  
"To be sneaking around like this."  
  
Rei nodded, knowing Kai was probably sick of hearing this every morning. He couldn't help it if he had a guilty conscience! He blinked several times, realizing he'd spaced out. He came back to reality just in time to see the bathroom door close. He sighed and glanced at the clock. 5:00. He yawned again and placed his head on the pillow. He had time. He closed his eyes in deep thought, reflecting on the most recent events of his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
He'd been happy- no that wasn't right. That's why he'd started this entire thing.   
  
Kai let out an exasperated sigh as he turned on the water and stepped into the shower.   
  
He hadn't been happy with his life. He'd thought he'd been in love- it had been nothing more than the allure of the mystery. And once that was over, so was the thrill. That was the only reason he'd ever bothered with Emily- she was elusive, a strange and foreign creature to him. She talked in puzzles and riddles- confusing him and leading him into her deadly trap of womanly charms. And she'd caught him- that was true. He was an idiot for ever thinking she could have fufilled that empty spot in his heart. She liked to think she was smart- she talked in scientific terms, drew herself up as sophisticated. In reality, she was as stupid as the rest of them. He could see through her facade- she truly had no clue what was going on. But still, she kept on like she was and he pretended not to notice. He knew the true Emily- a greedy, selfish child who cared nothing for the world or people- only for herself. She was vain and she was stupid. Like most women, Kai thought with a snort. At first, she'd been a challenge and he could never quite figure her out or predict her. But after time, it faded, and she became as boring as the rest of them. He could have left her anytime he pleased, but he was obligated by contract to the media. They wanted a star couple to write headlines about- they had it. He hated it. He hated her.   
  
Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked out of the lavatory, back into the bedroom. Rei streaked by him, disappearing into the bathroom. Kai sat down on the edge of the bed and began drying himself off. He continued his musings as he did this.   
  
He had been sick and tired of Emily- she was same old, same old. Day in day out, never anything exciting, anything new. And, at first, he's thought that, maybe, he needed some form of male companionship- after all, he had devoted an entire two months of his life to a female. He wouldn't admit to Tyson his weaknesses- the other boy would never let him live it down. Max was an okay kid- but far too hyper for his tastes and Kenny was, well, a nerd. His idea of excitement was to go to a computer shop and look at harddrives. Kai couldn't think of anything more boring, except maybe Emily. His only options left had been Rei or the Bladesharks whom, he had taken a rather dislike to after their defeat in the first round of the Japanese qualifyer. At least Rei was a semi-worthy opponent. And the neko-jin didn't seem like the type to pass judgement unless called upon for it.   
  
It had started innocently enough- they practised together. Then it escalated. They were suddenly spending Saturday nights together, watching the hockey game; Sunday afternoons together watching the football game; sometimes they were up at two am, watching the soccer game. And so it went from there. They went to bars together, then to the local cafe, out to lunch, to the movies- anywhere they could possible ditch Emily. And, it snuck up on them rather suddenly. They were falling for each other- plain and simple as that. Of course, they didn't realize it until they ended up in bed together, being as naive and stupid as they were at the time. Neither had reconigzed the other's feelings. That had been the true start of what was, by dictionary definitions, considered "an affair".   
  
At first, he'd been disgusted with himself for taking Rei to bed- after all, the neko-jin was another guy. After a while, though, it had seemed perfectly normal- so what if he was gay? Rei was what he'd been looking for. At first, the raven-haired boy had seemed quiet and reserved, shy even. But it soon became clear he was strongly opinonated and outspoken- brash even. He told everyone exactly what he liked and what he didn't. He was open to new ideas- he was kinky, that was for sure. Kai never knew quite what to expect. Of course, that was how it'd started with Emily, and he expected it to soon fade out, but, somehow, Rei managed to keep him on his toes. So what, it's lasted a few months longer than Emily's charms? Big deal. It'd end soon.   
  
But it hadn't. It had kept strong- they'd toasted their six-month anniversary a week ago. And Emily was still in the dark. She thought Kai was devoted to her- how easily decepted the fool was. She knew nothing. The best part was that the contract expired in three weeks.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. It wasn't something written that kept him bound to his girlfriend, but rather emotional ties he didn't want to risk breaking. He didn't want to lose Mariah as a friend.   
  
The pink-haired girl was crafty too. She could manipulate Rei anyway she pleased, so he had to be careful how he answered her drill questions, what he said to her- what tone of voice he used when he said it. She was brilliant at picking up underlying tones and meanings.   
  
Somehow, Rei had managed to evade her inquries but she was putting the pressure on him. She knew something was amiss and she was going to find out. She wasn't going to let Rei go easily, that was for sure. Since she was part neko-jin too, she had already suspected it had something to do with Kai- the sensitive nose of a neko-jin could pick up scents humans couldn't. She could smell Kai on Rei and she hated it. Due to this fact, Rei always showered after spending the night with Kai- she couldn't smell the scent of sex on him then. She would have flipped if she ever found that out. Fearing her wrath, Rei had yet to get careless in his precautions. If Mariah found out, everything would be over. Rei didn't know if he could handle that. He loved Mariah as a sister and he didn't want to lose that or her trust; he didn't want to lose Kai, as he knew he would if either of their girlfriends ever found out. Kai would deny it ever happened. Rei knew that would break him.   
  
Kai made him feel....he didn't know how to describe it- it was impossible to describe the fluttery feeling of nervousness everytime Kai looked at him, the lust, the hope, the sense of security, happiness- all thrown into one sensation that wracked Rei's entire soul when he was with Kai for the duration of the time spent together. He'd never, ever felt that when he was with Mariah.   
  
Of course, it was impossible to compare the two, but Rei felt so chained and gagged when he was with Mariah. She was overprotective of him, a worry-wart, hopelessly in love with him and too eager to please. Kai was laid-back- if he screwed up, he screwed up and didn't apologize fifty-million times in a row- only once, if at all. Kai seemed to know that Rei could make his own choices and didn't need to be watched over twenty-four/seven like some sort of child. And when Rei did make his own decisions, Kai didn't worry about them. He probably could have cared less, unless it concerned them or him specifically.   
  
Rei had also noted that Mariah was pushing the issue of marriage- he knew she wanted to get married and play the perfect wife from the fifties while Rei went out and worked. It made Rei ill to think of a lifestyle like that. Boring! Mariah also wanted to have kids- raise a perfect little family in the perfect little house and be the perfect wife to her perfect husband and- BLEH! Rei turned green at the thought. He wanted to be in a relationship, true, but he wanted to have problems in that relationship and then to see if they could work it out or just let it go. All in all, it would make him a stronger person. Why couldn't Mariah understand that? He didn't /want/ to get married, he didn't /want/ to have children, he didn't want to have "The perfect life". Sure, some of those things might have been nice and all, but they just weren't for him. He needed something different, something exciting to keep him stimulated, to keep him motivated. He needed something to strive for and that something wasn't perfection. Sooner or later, he was going to have to tell Mariah that her interests and his just didn't work together- wouldn't work together. 


	2. Of Phone Calls and Worried Women

Part Two: Of Phone Calls and Wary Women  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Emily tapped her foot impatiently as she waited beside the phone. Kai had said he'd call her when he got to the hotel. He was in China, on some business trip for his grandfather. Apparently, some important contract was being disscussed, but the elder Mr. Hiwatari had been unable to attend the meeting.   
  
Emily looked at the clock. Kai's flight should have arrived over an hour ago. He should have called. 'Stupid boy,' she thought, picking up the reciever. If he thought he could give her the slip, he had another thing coming. She dialed his cell impatiently. She waited, then hung up, frustrated. "God damn you, Kai!"  
  
He was such an ass- only cared about himself. He didn't care how SHE felt when he said he'd call and never did. She sighed, sitting back in the armchair. She couldn't remember WHY she'd signed that goddamn contract in the first place.  
  
She supposed she had seen Kai as a bit of a challenge- cold, detached, anti-social. She'd wanted to find out if she could find out what hid behind that front. She'd soon found out that SHE herself would never be able to pry open his shell. His secret self always remained locked away.   
  
Time had passed. He held contempt for her now- she was just another object in his way. She knew he saw through her tiresome front of intelligence, but it was habit and she reinforced it with every chance she had.  
  
Angrily, she picked up the receiver again. Kai wasn't going to get off so easy- not this time. The annoying ring sounded 7 times before somebody finally picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
The voice was so harshly breathelss, she couldn't identify the speaker. Utterly confused as to why Kai should be so out of breath, or as to who else would answer Kai's phone, she spit out the only word that came to mind, what was meant to be an angry tone falling into a pitiful worried sound. "Kai?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the other end of the line, Rei froze. "Who is it?" Kai hissed from the bed, wondering why Rei was sporting the deer-in-headlights look.   
  
Rei covered the mouthpiece and whispered back, "Emily."  
  
"Hang up!" Kai mouthed, hoping Rei knew how to read lips or faces- one of the two.Rei turned back to the phone. "Who?" he asked, trying to sound as clueless as possible.   
  
She inquired again. "I'm sorry. You must have the wrong number-"  
  
"Rei?! Is that you? What are you doing on Kai's phone-"  
  
Rei hung up quickly and scrambled back to the bed. "I told you to hang up! Why didn't you listen to me?!"  
  
Kai glared at Rei, incredulous. That had to be the stupidest thing Rei had ever done. "I thought it was rude," Rei murmured, sounding pathetic.   
  
The raven-haired boy averted his eyes. Why hadn't he hung up? It had been so easy, but no- he had to slip up and put everything in jeopardy. If Emily ever pieced anything together- his life as he knew it would be over.  
  
Kai sighed and slipped and arm about Rei's waist. The neko-jin [1] was prone to taking harsh words very badly. "Shh, Rei, shh. It doesn't matter. I'll tell her something. She'll believe me- she always does. Okay?"  
  
Rei nodded and flung his arms about Kai, nuzzling the bluenette's shoulder fondly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mariah hissed in the phone's direction impatiently. Rei was supposed to call when he got to the hotel. He was staying in Hong Kong for the weekend, visiting an ill relative. He'd left her the number of where he was staying tonight- he was supposed to call and give her the location he'd be spending tomorrow night at. Nervously, she picked up the phone and dialed the number, hastily deciphering Rei's quickly scrawled numbers.   
  
A high, nasal voice, probably that of the recptionist, grated on her ears. "Hello, Sheridian Hotel [2], how may I help you?"   
  
Mariah swallowed her nervousness. She hated calling public places. She always made Rei make reservations whenever they were going somewhere. "Has a Kon Rei checked in?"  
  
There was a pause. A long, dreadful pause. Then, the grating voice came again. "I'm sorry. No Kon Rei has checked in."  
  
Mariah hung up without even mumbling her thanks to the receptionist. What had happened to Rei? He should have checked in by now- it was nearly 4 a.m! What was keeping him? Had he gotten lost? Had he been mugged? Killed? Raped? Was he lying in some back aleey, bleeding to death? Was he in jail? In the hospital? Had he been kidnapped?  
  
She sighed wearily and bit her lip. Hong Kong was a dangerous place and she was letting her imagination run away with her. She sighed again. She wouldn't get any rest until Rei called her and she knew for abosolute sure her beloved Rei was safe and sound.   
  
~*End Part Two*~   
  
[1]- Neko-jin: cat-person. I refer to Rei as this because he does look like one.  
[2]- I have NO clue what hotels there are in China. In fact, I have no clue as to whether that hotel even exists. I think it's a hotel in Toronto, but I'm not sure. ^^U 


	3. Unravelled

End of the Affair- Part 3: Unravelled  
  
  
Emily sipped on her steaming coffee, peering sideways over the rim into the blue glare of the computer screen. It was 9:00 ama- time to get to work. There was no sense in fretting over Kai or why in seven Hells Rei was using Kai's phone. Kai would have to explain sooner or later. And the sooner the better. If he had time, he could probably think up a very good reason as to why Rei had been using the phone. He'd even have a very detailed background story to answer all her questions.  
  
If he didn't have time, well, his story would be spurr of the moment, and she was so very good at poking holes in things. It was one of her more prided talents. She was about to settle into her typing, when the stupid little mail icon went off and that annoying voice stated: "You've got mail. You've got mail." Over and over a hundred thousand times because she was trying to ignore it. Finally, with a growl of frustration, she clicked the stupid button and opened her mail. Surprise, surprise. It was from Mariah, wanting to know if Rei had made plans with Kai last night.  
  
"How the fuck should I know?!" She growled, hastily typing an angry reply.   
  
She didn't have time to waste on the pink-haired girl's boyfriend troubles- she had enough of her own. She finished typing her message and went back to re-read the message. As she read the passage, her heart began to sink. Realization began to sink in.   
Rei had been with Kai all night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Mariah paced the empty front hall, stopping to look at the phone every couple of minutes.   
She sat back heavily in and arm chair, burying her face in her hands. He wasn't going to call, he wasn't going to call. The tears came so easily, flooding over her hands. Her sobs were choked by her own need not to cry and she felt strangled by her different emotions.   
  
She needed to cry because Rei had forgotten her like he'd try to do so long ago. She needed not to cry because she needed to prove to him that she would be okay without him- that she wasn't as weak as he thought. She needed....she needed....  
  
The phone rang, startling her out of her chair. "Hello?" She asked hesitantly, pleading with all her heart that it was Rei.  
  
Emily's surprisingly calm voice reached her ears. "Hi, Mariah. I suppose Rei isn't in, is he?"  
  
Mariah growled through her teeth. "If you're mocking me-"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that. I just wanted to know if your little darling was home. You see, I recieved your e-mail, and surprisingly enough, Kai's in Hong Kong as well. And you'll never guess who picked up the phone when I called."  
  
Mariah's eyes widened, unbelievingly. "Rei," she breathed, feeling her chest tighten and her stomach twist in knots, pleading that Emily had everything wrong. That it wasn't Rei who answered the phone.  
  
Emily didn't reply for a moment. Then, she chuckled. "Birght as ever Mariah. I think it's time we paid the boys a little "surprise visit." You don't think they'd mind their girlfriends dropping in on them, do you?"  
  
Mariah hissed, her eyes becoming tiny slits. "You lying bitch. Rei would never do anything like that! Never!"   
  
Tears sprang to her eyes. Rei couldn't do that, wouldn't do that to her. Not ever. Would he?  
  
Emily sounded nonchalant when she replied. "Call me what you will, but the fact remains. Neither of our boyfriends called. Your's certainly wasn't in his own hotel room- he was in my boyfriend's."  
  
Mariah sat back down. "Rei...Rei....he isn't like that. He...he wouldn't do that."   
  
It was more of a question than a defense. She was denying the fact- but it was starting to become absorbed, starting to fall into place with everything. Her secure little world was coming unravelled when she hadn't even been aware it was fraying. "Rei...Rei...isn't gay."  
  
Emily "hmm"ed, deciding to make no comment on Mariah's only defense. It was obvious the girl was grief-stricken- her wobbly, unsteady voice asured the red-head of that.  
  
"Would you like to find out?"  
  
Mariah remained silent. Silently, she set down the reciever and looked to her left. There, on the coffe table, was the photograph that had been taken of her and Rei last June. She herself looked genuinily happy, but Rei's smile seemed suddenly so forced. So fake. How come she hadn't noticed it before?  
  
~*~*~*~*  
Rei sighed and stretched, then snuggled back up in Kai's arms. Morning sunshine played brightly through the open curtains, washing over the sleeping pair. Rei pressed his face into Kai's chest, inhaling deeply the scent of the bluenette. Kai stirred awake, looking down at Rei's sleeping form as he came back to his own consciouness. Silently, Kai slipped out from between the sheets, moving steathily to the bathroom, avoiding the creaky floorboards he knew were there. He didn't want to run the risk of waking "sleeping beauty". He'd had that experience- a cranky Rei was not a pleasant Rei.  
  
~*~*~*~*   
Rei woke to the sound of water running and realized that Kai must have been taking a shower. The neko-jin purred as he paused to entertain the thought of a dripping-wet Kai. Slowly, he roused himself from the warm haven he'd managed to nestle out in the sheets.   
  
He slunk around the room, gathering his clothes, wincing every so often because of the aching muscles in his body. He dressed himself, then crawled back between the still-warm sheets. There was a knock at the door. He cracked open an eye, glaring at the door.   
  
~*~*~*  
Kai walked out of the bathroom to find Rei curled up on the bed, glaring at the door. There was another knock. "Get that," he growled to Rei, grabbing fresh clothing out of the chest-of-drawers and heading back into the bathroom.   
  
Rei hissed at him and slunk to the door. Kai heard the door creak open and then Emily's voice flooded his ears, echoing throughout the entire room. Kai froze, then looked back over his shoulder. There, standing at the door, was Emily, along with Mariah.   
  
Rei threw a desperate glance back to Kai. He looked so helpless and so lost. Kai's blood ran cold as Emily, in an overly cheery voice greeted both himself and Rei. "Hi Rei. Kai."  
  
And he knew they were screwed. 


	4. Broken Hearts

End of the Affair  
  
Part Four: Broken Hearts  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The early morning sun was lifting the mist off the lake as Micheal sat on the patio, idly thumbing through the lastest "Enquirer". It wasn't really that the tabloid intrested him- it was what was on the front page that intrigued him. He flipped back to it and read the headline again. "BBA Star Couple Break Up: What Really Happened". The caption was placed over a picture of Emily, looking REALLY pissed off. Micheal smirked. She was kinda cute when she fumed.   
  
He set down the paper, idly picking up his coffee. He'd been wondering how long it would take for that relationship to go downhill. Emily and Kai were just too different for each other. She was a smart, social butterfly, while Kai was a distant loner with pride as his primary concern. He picked the tabloid back up and continued to flip through it until he came to the article. "Star Couple Breaks Up," he murmured, smirking. Kai didn't deserve Emily. He scrolled down the page.  
  
His eyes widened. He blinked several times, trying to clear away the words he'd just read. "Oh.....my.....God..," he finally managed, choking somewhat on his sharp intake of air. "I can't believe I just read that."  
  
But there it was, in black and white, on the printed page for all to see. Kai and that Chinese boy, Rei, were having an affair. Micheal coughed several times, trying to clear his throat. A waiter asked him everything was alright. He simply waved him off. Micheal read the words over and over and over again, but they still didn't fit in, didn't sink in. He just couldn't believe it.   
  
Finally, he smirked, snickering to himself. "Well, at least Emily got rid of that bastard. And now she's single."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The car's tires crunched slowly up the gravel drive, drawing out Rei's anxious waiting. Kai had called him out here for a reason and Rei could only hope it wasn't to be rid of him. The car finally halted, and Rei clambered out as quickly as he could.   
  
The salty sea air was crisp and clear, the ever-present gulls wheeling and calling on the folorn shore. The sky was slate gray and the proud cliffs matched it's hue. The sea below them heaved, it's waters an unfriendly blue, rolling waves capped by white.  
  
Rei shivered as the cold, winter air hit him, wishing he'd brought something a little heavier than the sweater he was currently sporting. His shoes crunched over the gravel drive, up to what was supposed to be a cottage, but came off as more of a house. It was old, built by the Hiwataris in the past as their summer vacation spot when the children were small. Rei simply couldn't imagine Kai's grandfather ever being young or ever having children, but he supposed it had happened.   
  
The cottage was made of slate, adding to it's historical apperance. Windows were applenty, most looking like they'd just been replaced. The roof had recently been re-done. The door was a heavy, oaken storm door, a screen door placed in front of it. The porch was old and falling apart- wooden beams and pillars were rotting throughout the entire thing. Rei wondered why it hadn't been fixed.   
  
From the cottage wound a long, winding gravel drive, that reached back some twelve acres to the roadway, which was hidden in the thick forest that started about six miles from the door. Rei swallowed and continued up the drive, onto the porch, side-stepping the rotten steps and reaching the porch fairly safely. He strode along it, over-night bag slung over his back- just in case of a prolonged stay. He still had no clue why Kai had called him up here.   
  
Finally, the raven-haired boy reached the door and knocked on it lightly. No answer. Rei knocked again, harder this time. The door creaked open and Kai peered out at him. Rei swallowed nervously. The other boy opened the screen door, opening his mouth to speak, then caught sight of the overnight bag. "Planning on staying, Rei?"he asked grimly, mouth set in a frown, eyes narrowed almost angrily.  
  
Rei swallowed and tried to hold back tears. He couldn't stand this. Kai had called him all the way up here just to make a mockery of him and break his heart. Thjis was it. He'd lost everything. Everything- his life had just completely unravelled.   
  
Before Kai could even blink, Rei had taken off, heading towards the cliff with all the speed and grace of a cat. Kai called out after him, but his voice seemed to be lost upon the boy. Kai glanced back at the place where the neko-jin had been standing only seconds ago. All that remained was the overnight bag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
The room was warm, but not unpleasantly, as the orchestra layed in the background. Bodies swirled around the room, moving in a practised, graceful flow. The ladies skirts swung out, lifted as high as their ankles, as their partners twirled them, faster, and faster.   
  
Mariah's hair flew out in all directions, obscuring her vision as Li swing her around as though she was nothing more than a paper doll. It was strangely fun- she felt like one of the high class ladies out of the old-fashioned films. She would have never guessed ballroom dancing could be so- exhilarating.   
  
She suspected that part of the fun was who she was with at the moment- if it had of been any one else, it would have been dull, boring, stiff and formal.   
  
But Li made the movements more graceful, unconfining, granting her the freedom to move any which way in the single boundary of his arms. She was having fun- and that was all that counted. At the moment.  
  
She had agreed to go with Li to this "party"- one of his elderly Britsh co-worker's comapny party- for the simple fact it liberated her from another night at home, alone in the dark. Li had obviously noticed she'd been down in the dumps ever since she'd discovered Rei had betrayed her. Li was never one to pass up an opportunity.  
  
She sighed heavily and Li looked at her, concerned. She looked back up at him, mustering her best smile and he smiled too, happy to see that she was trying to have fun instead of mourning Rei.  
  
But somehow, when she closed her eyes, all she could see was Rei. She tipped back her head, letting the dizzing feeling of being spun around in a circle overwhelm her. But still, she saw Rei- his laugh, his smile, his beautiful face, haunting her memory. And tears sprang unbidden to her eyes as she continued to mourn her loss mentally. She let go of Li and stumbled backwards, only regaining her balance when her eyes sprang open. Li looked at her, eyes pleading for an explanation. Willing her voice not to break, she said, "I have to go," and took off, leaving the room as fast as he high-heeled feet would allow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Emily sat, staring at the computer. The words would have made sense, if she hadn't been so tired. She glanced at the clock, barely able to read it. 11:45- no, did that say 12:45? Any way, it was late and she knew she should qut while she could. But she couldn't. She couldn't stop working and let the reality of her situation sink in. If she did, she might break down. She might cry. She might make it look as though he had actually hurt her.   
  
He wasn't worth her tears- he had been perfectly fine with leaving her, not even the least bit sorry. She couldn't show weakness, not to him, not to any one. So, she continued to clack away at the keyboard. Clackety-clack-clak-clak until it prenear drove her mad. As she was starting to think about getting off, the stupid mail icon lit up, and the computer screeched out "You've got mail! You've got mail!"  
  
Stifiling a yawn, she guided the mouse to it and double-clicked. Instantly, the message opened up. Surprisingly enough, it was from Micheal of all people. She blinked several times, coming back to full wakefulness in her state of surprise. "Micheal?"   
  
She peered at the screen, reading and re-reading the message. "But...why-how, why would he...." 


	5. Mixed Emotions

End of the Affair- Part 5: Mixed Emotions  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei made as if to swing his hand forward, but it caught and he whirled to see what had snagged him. Kai had grabbed his wrist and was hanging onto it for dear life. "Rei-chan," the bluenette choked out with an unpredecented by the boy. Rei dropped his stance, standing loosely, facing Kai. Their eyes burned into each other's, and, almost as if it were the most natural thing in the world, they slipped into each other's arms, locking lips in a passionate kiss. Rei melted into Kai's arms, relaxing into the oh-so familiar position happily. Kai ran his tongue over Rei's lips, begging for the owner to part them and allow him entrance. Nimble fingers had wound their way around Rei's neck and were now buried in his hairline, rubbing gently, then harder, until Rei tipped his head back and groaned in ectasy. Kai followed his lover's descent, supporting the black-haired boy with his other arm. Rei slung his arms around Kai's neck, suddenly fighting Kai for dominance. Tongues dueled heatedly in Rei's mouth, until Rei resigned and turned to sucking on Kai's tongue, foreshadowing events to come. Kai shuddered in pleasure, then broke the kiss. Rei nestled his head on the other boy's shoulder. "Mmm," he murmured when he regained his breath.   
  
He could hear the heavy thud of Kai's heart. "Kai-chan," he murmured, muffled by the other boy's chest as he turned to bury his face in the blunette's chest. "I had no idea...."  
  
The kiss had spoken volumes of their feelings for each other and Rei was more than pleasantly surprised to find that his affections were returned. Kai gently stroked the top of Rei's head, allowing Rei to remain in his arms. Out here, there was no one to care. "You couldn't tell? All that time- you didn't know...?"  
  
Rei shook his head, snuggling deeper, hiding tears of happiness. He shivered suddenly and remembered where they were. "Cold?" Kai asked, releasing Rei from his embrace.   
  
Rei nodded. "We should go in anyways. We'll catch a cold out here."  
  
With that, they headed towards the cottage, Rei resting his head on Kai's shoulder; Kai with his arm wrapped around Rei's waist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mariah sat alone in the darkness, staring at the window, watching the December snowfall with impassive eyes. She was remembering the previous Christmas, the last one she'd shared with Rei. They'd been so happy then- but had they really been? Did he even see her the same way as she saw him? She tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair.  
  
Rei had been happy with her. Rei was happy with her. Rei had always been happy with her-how could he not be? Had she not been the perfect lover to him? She grinned- yes, Rei was happy with her and sooner or later, he'd discover that being with Kai was not what he wanted. And then, he'd come crawling back to her.  
  
Was she dillusional? Surely. Rei had never really loved her as more than a sister. Her face fell. Rei was gone, gone like the leaves on the autumn wind that ushered in the cold, lonely winter. And what a cold, cruel winter it was going to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nighttime stars dotted the sky, illuminating the freshly fallne snow that lay thinly on the ground. Dully, the fire roared in the background, but the predominant sound in Rei's head was the quickened beat of Kai's heart as he pressed his ear just above it.   
  
The two boys were lying in front of the fireplace downstairs, after having dragged down most of the bedding from upstairs. Rei was curled up against Kai as they recovered from their most recent activites. Rei purred as Kai stroked his hair soothingly, nuzzling the other's exposed chest. Kai smiled softly, more than content with the out come of everything. Rei rolled over, tangling himself in the sweaty sheets that would porbably need to be washed several times over because of the mess they'd made. Rei looked inquisitvely up at Kai, who was propped up on his elbow, looking sedatedly down at the neko-jin. "Care for an encore?" Rei asked, slightly breathless.  
  
Kai grinned. "Are you up to it?"  
  
Rei nodded, resuming purring as his lover crawled over to him, flopping down on the bed next to him. "Such a pretty boy," Kai murmured, cupping Rei's face, then bringing his mouth down over Rei's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Emily stood at the airport, suitcase in hand. He was right. She needed a break. She needed to go home, to visit familiar, friendly faces. She needed to get away from the place where she had lingered, hoping that Kai would come back to her. And now, here she was. She moved amongst the mobs of people, some of who stopped and pointed at her, recognizing the American girl.   
  
She was home, safely home. Back here, back in America, where she belonged. Her heart suddenly didn't feel quite so heavily and she increased her pace, nearly breaking into a run across the floor. That was when she saw him. He had changed, this was true. He was sitting outside on the patio, despite the cold weather, coffee in hand, magazine in the other. She changed her direction, moving towards the double doors that led out onto the patio. She picked up her pace as he lifted his gaze and saw her, smiling and gesturing for her to join him. She burst through the double doors, to be faced with his blue gaze. He was still smiling. "Emily," he said, cheer noted in his voice.   
  
He indicated the seat at the table across from him. Slowly, she slid into it, wishing she had chosen something warmer than a skirt. She shivered. "Cold?" he asked. "We can go inside."   
  
She shook her head. She was enjoying the peace and quiet. She had been rather annoyed with the buzz of the airport. He shrugged. "Whatever."   
  
He beckoned to a man by the doors. "Get the lady a coffee," he said commandingly when the man walked outside.   
  
Emily shifted in her seat. He turned back to her, eyes focused on her. "How've you been?"  
  
"Okay, I guess," she muttered, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.   
  
He nodded. "That's good. I'm glad you came."  
  
She smiled, suddenly finding it easy to talk to him. "Me too."  
  
He smiled back, watching her. The man returned with her coffee, then left them alone again. Emily watched as an idle wind played with the last of the autumn leaves, brushing through his red hair."Emily," he started, turning his eyes away. "I'm sorry about the way I treated you when-"  
  
"Forget it. It's the past right? Let's move on."  
  
"Yeah," he said, suddenly looking up at her. He studied her for a moment, then looked skywards. "I've changed a lot since then."  
  
"We all have," she murmured, unnerved when he looked back at her suddenly, his eyes shining oddly.   
  
She shifted nervously. She was apprehensive- but what for what reason? She'd come her to meet an old friend. What was there to be nervous about that. "Emily."   
  
He was still looking at her. "Yes?"   
  
He looked away and she was grateful. "Emily, I've got a confession to make..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Li pounded on Mariah's door, waiting for her to open up. "MARIAH!" he bellowed, growing impatient.   
  
Finally, he tried the knob, only to find it was open. He felt so stupid when the door had been unlocked all along. Still, he had other things to worry about and he moved into the foyer. Everything was dark- it looked as though no one was hime. "Mariah!" he called, waiting for her to answer.  
  
She never did. He was left to wander the house by himself. Angrily, he flicked on a light, only to here some one hiss. "Mariah," he grumbled, kicking off his shoes and moving swiftly into the living room.  
  
He turned on the lights, only to unveil the horrific sight before him. Mariah was on the floor in front of the dead fireplace, tearing up photos. She was crying bitterly, surrounded by tiny pieces of paper. A blood-stained knife rested near the foot of the arm-chair and Mariah was bleeding. Li could only guess what had happened. "Mariah," he said softly, finding his voice.   
  
She buried her face in her hands, shaking her head violently. He moved to her side, touching his hand to her shoulder softly. The hysterical girl collapsed into his arms, sobbing pathetically. Her hand curled around the fabric of his shirt, tugging on it urgently. "How could he? How could he do this to me? How? How?"   
  
She broke off, sobbing loudly. Hesitantly, Li wrapped an arm around her, patting her on the back as soothingly as he could. "Shh, shh. It will be okay, Mariah. It'll be okay..."   
  
He lifted his eyes from her to the clock on the wall, staring absently at the wall. She cried out loudly and his attention went back to her and he soothed as best as he could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei purred drowsily in Kai's arms, exhausted. The bluenette was already asleep, snroing softly in Rei's ear. And as the fire died away, Rei drifted into a contented sleep. 


	6. Summons

End of the Affair: Part Six-Summons  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Dawn streaked across the morning sky, painting the charcoal pastel colors. The sea lapped gently against the cliff. Sea gulls cried anxiously, wheeling on the early morning breeze. Rei's ears twitched, registering the noise and bringing the neko-jin back into reality. Rei sat up groggily, staring out the sliding glass door at the endless sea. He winced slightly as tender areas started to pain and quickly lay back down. The movement next to him woke Kai. He cracked open a crimson eye, glaring at Rei sleepily. "Do you have to be so noisy?"  
  
Rei yawned, and rolled over so that he was facing his lover. "Noisy? I don't think that was noisy compared to you screaming in my ear-"  
  
Kai growled ferraly, warning Rei that it was time to shut up. Rei took the hint and started purring. Kai eyed him cautiously. "What would you like for breakfast?"  
  
Absently, Rei played with a loose tangle of Kai's hair. "Breakfast? What are you making?"  
  
Kai frowned. "I'm not making anthing. You're the cook."  
  
Rei pouted. "After I let you do all that to me-"  
  
Kai glared. "I believe it was you who wanted to 'do all that' in the first place."  
  
Rei rolled onto his back, pawing at Kai's face. "Couldn't you make breakfast? Please?"   
  
He looked imploringly up at the blunette. Kai continued to frown. "How bad do you hurt?"  
  
Rei sat up and winced. "Very much, thank you."  
  
Kai sat up and petted Rei's hair. "Poor, poor Kitten. I'll make breakfast."  
  
Rei grinned and savored his victory, purring contentedly as Kai stroked him. "Pancakes," Rei murmured, still purring.   
  
Kai muttered something, but started to get up. Rei flopped back on the make-shift bed, purring happily. "What do you think you're doing?" Kai asked, pulling on his pants.  
  
Rei closed his eyes. "Breakfast in bed."  
  
Kai snorted. "You wish."   
  
He moved back over to the bed, pulling Rei up swiftly. Rei whimpered. "It can't hurt that bad."  
  
Rei pulled out of his grasp, falling back onto the blankets. "And how would YOU know?" he whimpered, slithering back under the blankets.   
  
Kai sighed and rolled his eyes. Rei pouted. "Breakfast in bed, Kai-kun. For me?"  
  
Sighing again, Kai dropped down on his knees beside Rei, leaning over and planting a kiss on the neko-jin's forehead. "For you, koi."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Micheal paused. Now what did he do? Emily was staring at him, eyes fixed with indifference. He'd gotten this far- why wouldn't the words form? Why couldn't he just say what he'd been intent on saying? Metal scraped against the stones of the patio and he looked up. Emily was standing now, her gaze still stony.   
  
"I should go now. I have places to be," she said blandly, her tone cold and steely.   
  
She turned. In an instant, Micheal had shot up from his seat and grabbed her wrist, forcefully. She whirled around, intent on telling him off, but she found her mouth engaged in other activites. Micheal had wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, crushing her to him in an almost painful embrace. Her mind suddenly registered what was happening. He was kissing her.   
Anger renewed the strength in her limbs and she shoved him away, propelling herself backwards out of his arms. He looked sorrowfully at her, letting the silence fester between them. She wanted to run right then, but something held her in place, even if only for a few seconds longer. That was all it took. "I love you, Emily."   
  
She saw his mouth form the words, heard the awkward sounds, but she refused to listen to the meaning behind this. "No," she said brokenly, then turned and walked away as quickly as she could.  
  
She had to get away from here, from him. This was too much too soon.   
  
The sound of her footsteps died away as Micheal watched her retreating figure, then slowly turned away, not quite sure what had just happened or what he was supposed to do.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Mariah woke, nestled amongst the linen covers of her bed. The drapes were drawn wide and morning sunlight filtered in, lacing bright patterns on her sheets. Propped against the cool of her pillow, she lay, remembering fondly a time when she had been doted upon in her childhood, remembering another scene that had played out much happier than this. Idly, she ran a finger down her arm, finding that some one had bound it with layers of cotton bandage. She tugged at a loose end, wanting to see the damage inflicted on her skin. She wanted to see the blood. She needed to know that she was still alive inside.  
  
Footsteps sounded in the hall and she pricked her ears, hoping for a fleeting instant that Rei would come tip-toeing into the room, bearing breakfast on a silver platter. He had done that once, for their anniversary. The morning had been so beautiful and clear, and Rei had looked ethereal with the sunlight playing across his face and in his hair.   
  
But today, this was not the case. Instead of her beloved Rei, her friends came tromping into her room, bearing cake and presents. She sat up slowly and cocked her head, studying each of their faces with intrest, wondering what had complied them to do such a thing.  
  
First, there was Gary. He wore a silly grin plastered to his face and she knew that something good must have happened. His eyes were still closed, as usual, and he remained silent.   
  
Next, there was Kevin, as short as always. Half of his face was hidden by his strewn bangs and his smirk, replaced by an unnaturally pleasant smile, seemed slightly refined and mysterious. His visible eye seemed almost to be sparkling with gladness.  
  
And then there was Li. Bearing the cake, the leader of the White Tigers's face was hidden somewhat, but she could still make out the crinkles by his eyes that signified he was smiling.   
"Happy Birthday Mariah," was all that was said.   
  
She'd forgotten. She'd forgotten her own birthday because she's been wallowing in self-pity. She had spent so much time being sad, that she'd forgotten to acknowledge the happy things.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei had barely finished his meal, when the tell-tale sound of tires on the gravel drive announced the arrival of a car. Curious, he looked to Kai, who was staring out the screen door. "They weren't supposed to come this early...," he murmured, trailing off.   
  
He turned back to Rei. "Get dressed. You can't be seen in THAT state."  
  
Rei stuck out his tongue, but Kai had turned back to the door. There was a bang and Rei presumed that someone had gotten out of the car. "Hurry up," Kai instructed, never taking his gaze away from the outside.   
  
Rei scrambled into his pants and his T-shirt, noting the touch of nervousness in Kai's normally steady voice. Hastily binding his hair back in place, he joined Kai at the door.   
  
Parked in the drive was a sleek black limosine. Beside it stood a tall, thin man, dressed completely in black. Rei assumed he was the driver. The man dusted himself off, then turned and started for the door. Kai shoved Rei behind him. "Hide."  
  
Rei opened his mouth to question the order. "Now."  
  
The word was said with such force that it could not be argued and Rei scampered off to hide. He paused on the stairwell, perking his ears to the conversation that was now taking place.   
"Master Kai," a high, nasal voice said.   
  
Rei presumed it belonged to the man. "Your Grandfather commands your return home immediately."  
  
"What does he want?"  
  
"Lord Voltar wishes to speak with you. Directly to you."   
  
Kai remained stotic as the man emphasised his words with a pointed look. "He awaits your arrival," the man finished, gesturing to the car.  
  
Kai grunted. "Fine."   
  
He drew the door back, shutting it firmly in the man's face. With that he stormed towards the stairs, hastily by-passing Rei. The neko-jin caught up with him. "Are you leaving?" he asked.  
  
Kai didn't reply. Instead, he disappeared into the bedroom. Rei paused, then proceeded after him. Kai had slammed his suitcase down on the bed and and was hastily throwing his belongings into it. Rei seated himself on the edge of the bed. "Why is it so important for him to talk to you?"   
  
Again, Kai didn't respond. "Kai-kun, please talk to me."   
  
Rei reached out, but Kai batted his hand away. "Not now."  
  
Rei frowned. "If it's that important, why can't you tell me?"  
  
"Because," Kai said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
He disappeared into the ensuite, re-appearing a moment later with his tolietries. "Because isn't a reason Kai."  
  
"It's none of your concern."  
  
"Yes, it is. You're obviously upset. Tell me what's going on."  
  
"It doesn't involve you, Rei. So just stay out of it."   
  
"Kai. Please don't be like this-"  
Kai paused his frantic packing, glancing down at Rei, who looked back up at him adoringly. "You're beautiful, Rei," Kai murmured, then resumed his packing.  
  
"Kai! Don't change the subject-"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
The bluenette hauled up his suitcase, exiting the room swiftly and making for the stairs. Rei dashed after him. "Kai, don't do this to me! You said you wouldn't do this-"  
  
Rei tugged urgently on Kai's arm, looking up at the taller boy with tears in his eyes. "Don't leave me alone again. Kai. You promised you wouldn't-"  
  
"I have to, Rei."  
  
Rei nuzzled Kai's arm, trying to stall his tears. "You- you-" he stuttered through his sudden case of the hiccups.   
  
Kai gently took his koi in his arms, rubbing the crying boy's back tenderly. "Shh, Rei. It's okay."  
  
"Don't leave me alone," Rei sobbed, burying his face in Kai's chest.   
  
Kai stroked Rei's hair softly. "It can't be helped," he mumbled, sighing.   
  
Rei clutched him tighter. "Don't go, Kai. Please, don't go."  
  
The man was back at the door now. "Master Kai?"  
  
The bluentte looked up. The man was slightly flustered, uncomfortable withthe intrusion into the situation inside. "Your Grandfather awaits you. I imagine he grows impatient."  
  
Kai nodded and let Rei slip from his embrace. "No, Kai, please-"   
  
The raven-haired boy clung pathetically to his arm, practically begging him not to leave.   
"Rei, I have to."  
  
"I won't let you," Rei whimpered.   
  
Kai pulled himself free of Rei's grip and started for the door. Rei followed losely behind him. Kai merely rolled his eyes and pushed open the door. Rei darted past him, sprinting from the house to the car and launching himself inside through the open door. He turned and sat looking back at Kai. "Rei! What the hell are you doing?!" Kai barked, not liking the direction this had taken.   
  
"I'm going with you!" Rei called back.  
  
Kai gritted his teeth. He couldn't let Rei go. He didn't know what his grandfather wanted, and if the subject turned out to be something they disagreed on, the elderly man would surely become violent. Kai had seen it before. He couldn't risk it. "No! You're not!"   
  
Rei stuck out his tongue and settled himself firmly on the seat. "Am so!"  
  
The driver, who was still at the door, turned to Kai uncertainly. "Sir,we must leave. We're quite behind schedul-"  
  
Kai slammed the cottage door and locked it, storming angrily to the car.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(A/N: Duhn, duhn, duhn! The all dreaded trip to Kai's house! ^^U Sorry. Next couple of chaps will probably focus a lot more on Kai and Rei than anybody else, but I don't know if anybody's complaining. I'm certainly not going to just cut the other characters out of the story- their little side-stories have found themselves quite some plot. O.o Ne wayz, watch for even more characters to pop up and sooner or later, all the little stories are gonna tie in together. Next chap, the rating goes up to "R". ^^ Meh. I've said quite enough. Ja!) 


	7. Tension Building

End of the Affair: Part 7-Tension Building  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Rei woke to the silence. It was pressing in on him from all sides, forcing him into a tight space, leaving him struggling for breathe. He hated silence, he's always hated silence. To him, silence meant only one thing. That he was alone.   
  
Creeping across the carpet, hating the silence, but reluctant to break it, he made his way to the doorframe. Peeping out into the allway, he found it dark and deserted. He moved out, into the corridor, peering along the expanse of it. Not a soul in sight, not even Kai's cats, Claws and Fang. Rei shivered invoulintarily, the eerie silence making him ill at ease. Kai knew he didn't like to be left alone. So why had he done this to him?   
  
He shifted uncertainley, making the floorboards groan with protest. Pausing a moment, he grew even more uneasy, as the silence echoed in his ears painfully. He closed his eyes tight and tried to stop the sick feeling that was creeping up his spine, trying to stop his stomach from tying itself in nervous knots. He flattened his ears against his head as the weight of the silence tested him.   
  
They pricked again and he sighed in relief when his heightened hearing caught the faint sound of someone's light breathing. He was about to turn around and greet his saviour, when two strong arms wrapped around his waist tightly, squeezing him in an almost painful embrace. The sick feeling increased. Something warm and damp ran up the curve of his ear. Rei squirmed in a futile attempt to escape. A hand caressed his neck. He screamed as a tongue flitted into his ear, the unwanted attention too much for him after the heavy silence. A hand clamped over his mouth. A sickeningly familiar voice whispered into his ear. "Nobody can hear you scream, neko-jin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai walked briskly down the sidewalk, ignoring the icy wind that brushed against his skin unrelentingly. Voltare had apparently done a more than satisfactory job in pissing Kai off.   
  
Why? Why? Why did the elder man care what the hell he did with his life?! What did it matter to him- he'd be dead in a few years anyways. Kai didn't think his day could get much worse. How very wrong he was.   
  
For at that precise moment, Max and Tyson came bounding out of a nearby cafe. Max almost immediately spotted the former team captain stalking among the mobs of pedestrians. He wasn't hard to miss, not with the trademark markings on his face and the unruly mess of blue hair. Grabbing Tyson's wrist, the blond dragged the other boy towards Kai, yelling at the top of his lungs, "HEY KAI!"   
  
Kai suddenly had the urge to bash his head into a wall. He had no desire to converse with the bubbly blond nor the ever-annoying Tyson. Grinding his teeth, he turned back to greet them and curled his lip with disgust. Tyson was munching on a jelly doughnut, crumbs and jelly spattered all over his face. "Hey, Kai! 'sup?"   
  
Kai would have face faulted if he could. Instead, he merely rollled his eyes and replied, "The sky is very up today, Tyson."   
  
"Haha," the younger boy replied, while Max burst out into a fit of giggles.   
  
Kai growled. "What do you want?"  
  
Tyson grinned. "Actually, if you could loan me your wallet, it would prove extremely beneficial on my part!"   
  
Kai snorted. "As if."   
  
A terse silence followed. Assuming the conversation was over, Kai turned to walk away. Max suddenly grabbed his hand. "Hey, why don't you come back to our place for a little while? It'd be nice to catch up."   
  
Tyson muttered something, but nonetheless, turned to Kai with his ever-present grin. "It'd be rude to say no."   
  
Kai grudgingly agreed and quite soon, he found himself being served hot chocolate in Max and Tyson's cramped living room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sky was fading to black, and still, she sat beside the window, watching the shady figures of the skaters on the frozen pond. She watched as the street lamps turned on, lighting the early December twilight. The night began to deepen, and still she watched.   
  
She watched the lonely figures of the land that lay in shadows, reflecting it's sorrow in her own heart, pained by the knowledge that she was frozen, like the winter winds froze the flowing waters of the riveres and streams. Here, she would spend the night, locked in with her demons- with their stinging words resounding in her ears.   
  
She wondered if they were truly right about her icy soul. Was she really frozen from the rest of the world? Was that why she was hurting so much? She reminded herself that she wasn't the only one hurting- there were others curled up on their beds, alone in the lonely winter night.   
  
The dark deepened, sending shadows playing across her face. Had he meant what he'd said? He'd said he'd loved her. Did he mean it? Was it true? She couldn't handle it- she'd ran away. And Micheal loved her. Kai had said that he'd loved her once and she'd believed him. She had been blind and foolish, just like the little girl she really was inside. And Micheal loved her. She was alone. And Micheal loved her. Tears burnt at the corners of her eyes. Why did this have to be so confusing? She missed Kai. And Micheal loved her.   
  
Removing her glasses, she began to polish them absently on the material of her shirt. Where would she find the strength to go on? She was confused- cast out into the world suddenly, alone and painfully naive. Her glasses fell from her trembling hand as she buried her face in her hands, sobbing pitifully. Couldn't anyone save her from this frightful night?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was long past dusk when Kai arrived home, slipping silently into the dark front hall. The air inside was chilly and he slammed the door shut to avoid letting the icy wind blow through the corridors of his home. Taking his shoes off slowly, he realized something was amiss. There was no sound in the house, not even the pitter-patter of the cats' claws against the dining room floor.   
  
Straightening up, he listened hard, but it was futile. The house re-bounded with silence and nothing but it. Moving into the sitting room, he shivered, wondering why nightmarish anxiety was beginning to churn his stomach. Normally, he enjoyed the dark, the silence and solitude. Tonight, it set him at unease, making him worry. Where was everyone? The maids? His grandfather? More importantly, where was Rei? "Hello?" he called softly, breaking the silence.  
  
No one answered. He frowned and went upstairs, sliding amongst the shadows as if he were one of their own. He moved down the upper passage way, noting all of the firmly shut doors on either side of the corridor and the lack of light being shed across the walls- not even a glint of moonbeams.   
  
He passed by the guest room that Rei had been loaned, noting that the door had been left wide open. Moonlight filtered through it, reavealing that there was not an pccupant in the room. Kai broke out in a nervous sweat. Where was Rei?   
  
It wasn't like the neko-jin to go wandering- he preferred to stay put when not in other's company. He felt sick suddenly, the kind of sick nervousness that came about when intuition made you expect the worse. Where in seven hells was Rei?   
  
He moved deftly down the hall, descending back downstairs. Maybe Rei was in the kitchen. Yes, that was surely where he was. But in his gut, Kai knew that he wouldn't find Rei there.   
  
Kai skirted the kitchen, not wanting his last hope to be extinguished right then. He breathed a shaky sigh, slumping against one of the windowless hallway walls, trembling slightly. Something horrible had happened to Rei. He knew it now.   
  
Still, where would he find the neko-jin? How would he find the neko-jin? Dead? He shut his eyes tight, trying to block out the sick mental images that his imagination produced- a product of too many gory movies and too many violent beatings. He clamped a hand over his mouth and tried to get his breathing under control. The contents of his stomach churned chaotically as the organ itself tied itself in knots frantically. The sudden rush of adrenaline into his system added to the feeling, making his limbs tremble with the increased blood flow.   
  
Finally gaining control of himself, he got back to his feet and moved idly down the hall, wishing to prolong this as long as he could. He really didn't want to find Rei, not when he knew he was bound to be faced with a gruesome scene.   
  
Unfortunately for him, the game ended itself down this hallway. One of the doors on his left was slightly ajar, pale moonlight playing in the hall way. Kai shut his eyes again. He couldn't stand this. He'd have to look, he'd have to make sure Rei was okay....He shoved the door open all the way and unscrewed his eyes. He nearly retched.  
  
The room, illuminated in the rum glow of the moon, had been turned upside down. Furniture had been thrown, broken and knocked askew all over the place. One of the lamps lay smashed by the chest-of-drawers. In the middle of the ruckus was the bed, seemingly unharmed. The carpet all around was covered in blood and vomit. Kai tried very hard not breathe in the pugent smell eminating from the abode- the heavy stench of blood and sick mingling on the air with the scent of sex. Kai wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He had to know if....His thoughts immediatley fell off a cliff in his mind as he took in the last, but most important detail of of the room. Rei.   
  
The raven-haired boy was sprawled naked on the floor, bloodied, bruised and broken. His wrists were bound together, and then to the bed posts. He was breathing, laboriously. The only thing Kai thought was 'Thank God, he's alive.'   
  
Picking his way across the ruined carpet, he moved to Rei's side, kneeling down, studying Rei's face intensley. Both cheeks were red and swollen, the victim of a rain of vicious slaps. Crusted cuts interrupted what had once been pure beauty, now corrupted by the blood. Black and blue were already bringing color to a pale and peaked face. Kai bit back tears. "Rei, oh God, Rei-chan..."   
  
He gathered the boy in his arms, so relieved when Rei started to squirm. The neko-jin's voice, hoarse and broken from hours of screaming, whispered faintly as he tried desperately to push Kai away. "No, God, no more, God, please, I don't want to- please, please, God, no more, no more-"   
  
Kai's heart shattered into a million pieces as Rei pushed feebly at him, trying to push him away. "Rei, it's me, Kai-"   
  
The boy's cheeks were wetted with hysterical tears. Kai gently placed his finger and thumb to Rei's cheek, wiping the tears away, only to have Rei pull out of his grip. "No-"   
  
Kai blinked tears away. Whipping out his pocket knife, he cut Rei's bonds, letting the severed ropes fall away from slitted wrists. Ignoring the boy's fevered protest, Kai stood up, cradling Rei in his arms.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The fire in the fireplace had burned low, the ashes glowing brightly as the night deepened, trying to claw his way inside the house, pressing desperately against the icy panes of the window. Seperating him from the occupants of the house was the thick layer of curtains, keeping the warmth alight in the silent room.   
  
Curled up on the couch, sprawled across each other, deep in a contented slumber, were the White Tigers. Sharing the warmth of only one blanket and each other, it was a re-enactment of their younger days- the days before corruption and heartbreak had claimed them. Only, this time, as the clock struck midnight, someone was missing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the clock struck midnight elsewhere, the missing someone was laid against a soft feather bed, the plush mattress embracing his broken body. He slipped between conciousness and sleep, but when the warm cloth was laid to his cuts, his eyes snapped open and he pulled away.   
Kai frowned as Rei recoiled. Pausing to drown the cloth in soapy, hot water, he tried again to cleanse Rei's cuts. The neko-jin hissed feebly, but Kai held him fast and wiped away the caked blood, ignoring the whimpers eminating from the other boy as the cloth sting him. "Rei, shh. It's me. Kai."   
  
Rei seemed to focus on him for the first time that night. "Kai?"   
  
Kai smiled, gently, tearfully. "Shh, Rei. I'm right here."   
  
He stroked the neko-jin's tear-stained cheek softly. Rei grabbed his wrist tightly. Tears overflowed his eyes. He nuzzled Kai's wrist, breaking down fully. "God, Kai, don't do that. Don't do that to me ever again."   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Don't you ever leave me alone, ever!" he sobbed, wetting Kai's wrist with his tears.   
"Don't leave me, Kai. Don't. He'll hurt me again. Don't leave me, Kai..."   
  
Rei collapsed, sobbing into Kai's arms. "Don't....I don't want to be alone- not ever...don't leave me Kai...please..."   
  
"Shh," Kai whispered, noting that the boy was pale and cold.   
  
"You need to lie down Rei."   
  
Rei shook his head, trembling violently in Kai's arms. "No. No, I won't let you go!"   
  
He dug his hands into the fabric of Kai's shirt. "Rei, you need to lie down. You're getting white."   
  
Rei buried his face in Kai's shirt, sobbing pitifully. "I won't let you go, Kai...."   
  
"You need to calm down Rei-chan. You're going to faint. Shh, shh, it's alright."  
  
Gently, he forced the other boy down onto the mattress. "Lie still," he murmured, then got up and wandered off to find Rei some bandages and something to wear.  
  
He returned with an over-sized T-shirt and a pile of white linen wraps. He pulled Rei up into a sitting postion, forcing the t-shirt over the other boy's tundreled head. "There," he murmured, then picked up the bandages and began wrapping up one of Rei's legs.  
  
Rei winced as Kai pulled the material tight around his broken skin. "Kai?" the younger boy asked shakily.   
  
"Mmm?"  
  
The bluenette looked up at Rei. "Promise....that..you...that you won't leave me?"   
  
Kai tied off the wrapping, then moved up and kissed Rei tenderly on his bruised lips. "Of course I won't leave. I promise." 


	8. When You Leave Me

(A/N: Thank you for the reviews! ^^)  
  
End of the Affair: Part 8- When You Leave Me  
  
~*  
Rei turned over in his sleep, pawing fitfully at the sheets, murmuring and meowing as his dreams tormented him. Kai looked tiredly from his book to the neko-jin, who was curled up fetally. Kai sighed and got up out of the plush arm-chair.   
  
Sitting down on the the edge of the bed, he started rubbing Rei's back, attempting to soothe the raven-haired boy's troubled dreams. "Oh, Rei-koi. When I find out what sick bastard did this to you, he'll think thrice before even thinking about you."   
  
Rei meowed and attempted to bury his head in the blankets. "Shh, Rei-chan. Wake up."   
  
He shook the neko-jin gently. Gold eyes flew open and Rei recoiled from Kai's touch, hissing. "Keep away from me."   
  
"Shh, Rei-kun, calm down. It's only me."   
  
Kai reached out, as if to place his hand on Rei's cheek, but the neko-jin turned his head to the side and caught Kai's hand, viciously biting down. The bluenette retracted his hand, watching the wound turn red and bleed.   
  
Rei hissed and curled up, keeping a watchful eye on the other boy. Kai sighed and hefted himself up. "I'm going for a walk," he announced to no one imparticular.  
  
He started to walk away. Something caught his hand and he turned around to see Rei, clutching his hand and nuzzling it fondly. "Kai-kun...won't...won't leave Rei alone, will he?"   
  
The neko-jin looked up at him imploringly. "Rei doesn't like to be alone," he whimpered, loosening his grip on Kai's wrist, seeing that the other boy had no intentions of staying.   
  
Kai sighed and lef the room. "I'm going to call a shrink, Rei."   
  
Rei didn't reply. Rather, he'd curled up, biting down on his thumb to keep from crying out loud. He didn't want to be left alone, no, not alone....   
  
~*  
  
Kai sat in his grandfather's office, waiting for the phone to stop ringing. He shifted his weight, annoyed and impatient. He was worried. Rei wasn't acting normally- though, who could expect him to? He was keeping to himself, but he didn't want to be left alone. He was contradicting himself. Worst of all, he was talking about himself in third person. Kai didn't like that at all. He found it rather disturbing.   
  
Sighing, he hung up and glanced at the clock. That was the problem. It was only four a.m. Cursing his luck, he slithered out of the room and down the hall. He paused by the room where he'd found Rei. Cautiously, he walked in, surveying the disgusting state of it. And then he saw it. The pristine sliver of paper, folded neatly on the end on of the bed. Picking his way across the floor, he plucked it from it's resting place and unfolded it. 'What do you think of your precious pet now?'   
  
Kai growled and flung the paper away, cursing the man. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he exited the room, mentally cursing the elder Hiwatari with every foul word in every language he knew. He wanted to kill him. But never so much as when he walked back into the bedroom. His eyes fell on Rei, who was crumpled on the bed, sobbing brokenly. 'Goddamn him....goddamn him to hell and may he burn for all fucking eternity.'  
  
The bluenette sat down on the edge of the bed and gently grasped Rei's hand. The neko-jin jerked away. "No...no more. God, no more. Stop- don't touch me-"   
  
Kai sighed heavily and let go of Rei's wrist. "Koneko...," he murmured, leaning down and wrapping his arms about Rei's waist.   
  
The raven-haired boy struggled vivaciously, attempting to free himself from the unwanted embrace. "Shh, Rei-koi...It's me, Kai. I'm not going to hurt you-"   
  
He nuzzled Rei's hair. The neko-jin stopped squirming. Kai stroked his hair lovingly, trying to calm the stressed boy down. In this position, they fell asleep.  
  
~*  
  
It had to be at least nine a.m when the phone rang, startling Kai into wakefulness. Rei whimpered and turned over in his arms. Gently sliding out of the cuddling embrace, Kai reached for the phone on the bedside table. "Hello?"   
  
He stifled a yawn.  
  
"Kai, where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here half-an-hour ago!"  
  
Kai blinked several times, trying to clear sleep from his mind. "Huh?"  
  
Whoever was on the end of the other line sighed deeply. "Did you forget about the meeting?"  
  
Kai snapped fully awake. "Judy? That you?"   
  
The woman sighed irratley. "Yes, Kai. I called because you never showed up on your flight. I was beginning to wonder if you were cancelling the American launch of the product."  
  
Kai glanced towards Rei, who was still fast asleep, curled in the covers. "Err....sorry. It's been a rather...busy night here."  
  
He swore if the blonde woman had been there, she would have been smirking. "Enjoying Rei's company?"  
  
Kai frowned. "Not like /that/. Rei's....not well."  
  
"Oh." She sounded surprised. "What's he got? The flu?"  
  
Kai paused. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't just tell her that Rei had been raped, could he? Of course not. "Yeah, the flu," he murmured softly, looking back at the sleeping boy, who most certainly did not have the flu.   
  
"I guess you won't be bringing him along then. Pity. Max was looking forward to seeing you all again."  
  
"Max?" He asked, confused. "Isn't he-"  
  
"He and Tyson arrived just a couple minutes ago. They're upstairs, unpacking."  
  
"Oh."   
  
There was a terse silence. "I have to go now. Rei's up again. I'll catch the next flight out, okay?"  
  
"Sure. See ya soon, Kai."  
  
"Goodbye," he muttered, hanging the reciever back up. "And good riddance."   
  
He turned back to the bed. He settled himself back onto the pillow. And was met with two golden orbs.  
  
~*  
  
Judy hung up the phone, setting it back in it's cradle. "Well, Kai's on his way," she stated, turning to the two teens who had just clambered down the stairs.   
  
She smiled at them. "Finished unpacking boys?"  
  
Max nodded shyly and looked at Tyson. The blue-haired boy nodded. Max looked at his mother, a slight blush creeping onto his pale cheeks. Nervously, he grasped Tyson's hand. "Mom, we've got something to tell you..."  
  
~*  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
Kai swallowed, trying to avoid Rei's gaze. "Rei-koi, I have to-"  
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't leave me."  
  
"Rei, you've got to understand-"  
  
Rei turned away. "I thought /you/ would understand."  
  
Kai placed his hand on Rei's cheek tenderly. "Koneko, it's for the good of the company-"  
  
"Who cares about the comapny?! You've got all the fortune you need! What do you need more money for?! What about me?! How do you think I feel with you always running off and doing-God-knows-what in other countries?! I hate it Kai! I hate it! I want to bind you to me permanently- I won't have to worry about being alone-"  
  
"How can you miss someone if they never go away?!"  
  
"I don't want you to go away! Ever!"   
  
Rei started crying. "Do you think I really want to stay here? By myself? After....after what happened?"  
  
"Rei, I have-"  
  
Rei slapped him, hard. Kai blinked several times, placing a hand on his cheek. "Rei-"  
  
The neko-jin was breathing roughly, hyperventilating almost. Tears trickled down his bruised face. "You don't care about me."  
  
Kai blinked, startled. "Rei, I love you-"  
  
"No. No, you don't. You might have at one point, but not now. I'm an idiot to believe you do."  
  
"Rei, listen to me-"   
  
He looked pleadingly at Rei, stroking his cheek.   
  
"Go away. Leave me alone."  
  
Kai sighed, resigining. They'd have to have this argument later. He had to leave. Quickly, he kissed Rei gently on the cheek and hauled himself out of bed. "Goodbye Rei-chan. I'll be home as soon as possible. We'll argue then."  
  
And with that, he left the room, to leave Rei to crying into the pillow.  
~*  
  
Mariah woke with a start. The phone was ringing. She glanced at the clock, wondering who could be calling so ....early. She frowned. It was half past eleven. She untangled herself from the mass of limbs that was the White Tigers and trudged into the kitchen. The phone continued to ring. Annoyed, she picked it up. "Hello?" she asked shortly.  
  
"Mariah?"  
  
"REI?!"   
  
She pulled the phone away from her ear and blinked several times.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
The voice sounded weak, strained, choked.  
  
"Are you okay?" Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest.   
  
"No."   
  
"What's wrong? What's going on? Where are you? Are you hurt?"  
  
She couldn't stop the flood-tide of questions, so concerned for her ex-boyfriend she was.  
All she got for a reply was sobbing. After a moment or two, Rei's voice returned to her ears, broken and whimpering. "He left me, Mariah. God, he left me, all alone here-"  
  
"Who did? Are you hurt?"  
  
"Kai! God, he just up and left-"  
  
She crowed in victory. "I knew he didn't love you, you idiot!"  
  
She suddenly shut her mouth, realizing that she'd said that out loud. "Oh, God, Rei, I'm sorry-"  
  
"Some help you are Mariah. I thought you were my friend, at the very least."   
  
His tone was bitter, agonized.  
  
"Rei, please, listen to me-"  
  
The phone went dead. She looked down at the reciever, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh, Rei-chan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I-I didn't mean to hurt you. You would never hurt you. You know that, right?"  
  
Li stumbled groggily into the room. "Mariah? Who was that?"  
  
She turned light pink, brushing her tears away. "Oh, no one. A telemarketer."  
  
Li frowned, scrutinizing her. "It was Rei, wasn't it?"  
  
She turned away. "No. It wasn't."  
  
"Yes, it was. Nothing else could have you this flustered. Look, Mariah. You've got to let him go."  
  
He turned to leave the room. He glanced back over his shoulder. "And if he ever so much as says one word to you, ever again, I'll personally see that the bastard never gets out of bed again."  
  
He left the room, angrily. Mariah's arms went limp at her sides as she stared after him. "Oh, Li..."  
  
~*  
  
(A/N: THERE! XD Done! Fina-freakin'-ly! Yeesh. That took me forever to finish. Sorry to all about the slow update. I kinda got...a bit of writer's block. But just for this fic. X3 How frustrating...Never fear, I'm back on track now. The next chappie will be out soon, very very soon. On an added note, I've made Kai the owner of a big company [not Biovolt or whatever it was called]. That's why he's going on a business trip, and talking about 'the good of the the company'. Just thought I'd clarify. R&R is welcome.) 


	9. One Night Stand

(A/N: Thankies for the reviews! ^^ I think Kai better start running.   
Kai: O.o;; Why?  
Rei: The lynching party's out to get you. :D  
Kai: .;; Where? .;;  
Rei: I'm not tellllling....  
Angelblood: X3 *sigh* Ne who, Rei, Oliver and Kai r da bomb, Oh, Kai promised. But this is Kai. Evil, sadistic, sort of....thing.  
Kai: ¬_¬  
Angelblood: ^^;; Let's NOT lynch Kai YET....you can kill him after this chapter. XD  
Kai: O_o;; You're going to ALLOW them to kill me?!  
Angelblood: XD  
Rei: *sharpening axe*  
Kai: -_-; Why me?  
Angelblood: ^^;; Diamond Dew, let's all pity Rei. XD   
Rei: XD  
Angelblood: And yes, poor Kai, but I bet you won't be saying that after this chapter! XD  
Kai: She must have something really evil cooked up......  
Angelblood: ^^ Who, me? Never. And yes, Rei is in desperate need of a psychiatrist. I'm gonna bring that into play soon. Dramatic and angst-laden is my favourite route to go. XD I'm glad somebody likes it like that too! Kel: So glad you like the story! ^^ And yes, Kai IS a bastard!   
Kai: ¬_¬  
Angelblood: And I think we've established that Rei is in desperate need of help. Poor lil' neko-jin.  
Rei: ~-~ Poor Rei-chan....  
Kai: You ARE Rei. --;;  
Rei: Oh yeah. ^^;;  
Angelblood: *sigh* I'm workin' on updating as fast as I can! ^^;; Jin Munku-JGSPTV: ^-^ Goin' good. XD Glad you liked. And don't worry, you're not alone in the Mariah-haters club. Get over it, girl! *smacks Mariah up-side the head*  
Mariah: @_@  
Rei: XD Let's do that again!  
Kai: XD Let's!  
Angelblood: ^^;; Unfortunately, killing her off would be kinda cliche. I HATE being cliche. X3 So, no Mariah killing yet. ^^;; Sorry. Updating soon!!! Kitten Fang: Yep. Kai is a bastard. ^^ And yes, Mariah does need to get a life. Unfortunately, I'm still trying to work out some sort of plot. X3 Damn writer's block.....*takes chisel and makes it into a statue* XD NOW it's useful!  
Writer's Block: O.o;;  
Angelblood: XD I'm working on the update bit! Trust me!! :), please don't kill Kai yet. I kinda need to complete the plot with him....  
Kai: ^^ I feel useful.  
Angelblood: But, like all the other 'we-wanna-kill-Kai' reviewers out there, you may kill him after this chapter. ^^ And glad you like the fic. Celina, hi! Lalela! Glad you like the chappie, lalela! ^^ Thankies for the review, lalela! And yes, those lalela things ARE annoying! Good job! ^_~ And now, for a warning! LEMON-ISH TYPE SCENE AHEAD! PROCEED WITH CAUTION! (No, Jenny-fer, it's NOT a yaoi lemon. :~( I'm so sorry! But this is all relevant.) For those of you who don't like lemons or citrusy stuff (or, like Jenny-fer, don't like heterosexual lemons), you may scroll down. You will NOT have to have read it to understand the rest of the fic. I'm merely exercising my writing skills. Now that you have been warned, ON WITH THE FIC!)  
  
End of the Affair: Part 9- One Night Stand  
~*  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!"  
  
Judy's face turned purple as she stared in disbelief at her son. "Max, how could you?!"   
  
The blond teen cowered, clutching Tyson's hand tightly. "I-I'm sorry, Mom. But, I love him." He looked up, eyes shining with tears.  
  
"I don't care!" she screamed, grabbing Max by the shoulders and shaking him roughly. "This is wrong!"  
  
Max's face screwed up in an expression of pain and Tyson grimaced. It hurt, seeing the blond like that. Max pulled free of his mother's grip, wiping tears away with his forearm. "I thought you of all people would understand!"  
  
He fled the room. Judy turned her gaze on Tyson, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "Get out of my sight, faggot. And if you lay one finger on Max, I swear-"  
  
She never finished, because Tyson had already dashed off, overly-concerned for his wounded lover.  
Judy plunked herself down in a nearby chair, totally exhausted and emotinally drained. She was shaking. Burying her face in her hands, she broke down. "What have I done wrong?"  
  
~*  
  
Rei whimpered into the pillow, listening to the echoing footsteps on the downstairs floor. He shivered involuntarily, fear creeping through him. Fear that He would return. No, he couldn't name him, not even in his mind. Even the name brought up the harshly vague memories of pain that had left him in this state.   
  
His thoughts shifted to Kai and he rolled over. What would happen if Kai didn't really love him? He wouldn't be able to stay here- not with the bluenette at such close range. It would be heartbreak everytime he laid eyes on him.  
  
Rei whimpered- he knew he was too fragile to be able to stand that. Hell, he could barely stand it, even with Kai thousands of miles away. He wasn't sure which was worse- having him far away or having him near. It was heartbreak, whatever he did.   
  
He sighed, studying the ceiling. But what reasons did Kai have to love him? He wasn't rich, he wasn't strong, he wasn't pretty, he wasn't able to provide Kai with an heir to the family fortunes. He wasn't anything. He wasn't anything, and he couldn't do anything right.   
  
Moreover, there was the fact he'd been raped- why would anybody want somebody else's fuck toy as a lover? It didn't make any sense.   
  
He curled up in a fetal position, biting his thumb to hold back his sobs. If he was worthless, like he was sure he was, why did Kai- the epitomy of perfect- insist he loved him?   
  
He sighed, relaxing, hoping that sleep would come and he'd be able to forget this for a little while. And before long, he'd drifted into a deep, nightmarish rest that was no less hellish than his reality.  
  
~*  
  
Kai sighed, taking another sip of his drink. It was late, wasn't it? He checked his watch. 12:45. Not that bad. He'd head back soon, as long as he could remember the way. He wasn't sure he hadn't had a little too much.   
  
And then again, it would have been hard enough to find his way back to Judy's, even if he wasn't drunk. He didn't know America that well.   
  
Sighing, he drained his glas, setting it down on the polished wood of the bar. The air around him was heavy and filled with smoke, drowning him in the disgusting scent of it, choking his lungs. He didn't mind. He felt as if he'd like to die. It couldn't be so bad- could it?   
  
He handed the bar-tender the money to pay for his drinks, then slid off his barstool, planning on going back to Judy's. The blonde woman had been rather upset when he'd arrived, so he was hoping she'd calmed down a bit by now.   
  
He started to manouver his way through the crowd. As he approached the door, a flash of orange caught his eye and he followed the course of the unmistakable red-head back to the bar.   
  
He smiled slightly to himself, almost wolfishly. He slithered back to the bar, like a snake through the grass, seating himself on the stool next to her. She didn't notice him at first. The bartender set down her drink, eyeing him suspiciously. She had yet to pay him any mind. She stirred her drink idly, watching the alcohol slosh around.   
  
Reaching out, he brushed her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She looked up at him, startled. Her blue eyes went wide with fear, then a hundred other emotions drowned that fear. "Kai?" she whispered, unsure of whether or not she was hallucenating.   
  
"Tough night, sweetheart?" he asked, stroking her cheek with his thumb.   
  
She nodded, turning back to her drink. "Every night's difficult."   
  
He smiled. "Want me to make this one better?" he asked, leaning down to whisper in her.   
  
He ran his tongue across her ear lobe for effect. He smirked when she shivered. "Would you?" she asked, turning to face him again.   
  
"Maybe I will, Emily."   
  
Maybe it was just the alcohol talking, but damn! She looked damn desirable right now, so innocent and sweet.   
  
~*  
  
No, no, no- this couldn't be happening- not again. Never, never, not to him. Never again- he'd been promised. Were promises always truly broken?   
  
He shuddered at the thought, for this particular promise was a matter of life and death for him. Never alone, not alone ever again. He'd been promised. Who had promised him this- this life without his ever-lasting fear?   
  
Oh, right. It had been Kai- the boy he thought had loved him. What an idiot he was. It had just been another trap, for him to fall head-first into and plunge back into the darkness of alone.   
  
Alone. The word hurt him more than any other- than any of the barbed words that anyone had ever affixed to him. It hurt him more than the knife he was currently driving into the tender skin of his abdomen. Tears had sprang into his eyes, but it wasn't from the physical pain of the blade, nor the blood, nor the thought of dying.   
  
It was the fact that he was here, alone. Doomed to be alone if he lived, doomed to be alone if he died. Doomed to be the one thing he feared most. Was fate really so cruel?   
  
Sighing, he pulled the blade from his wound, watching the scarlet stains glimmer in the moonlight. It was beautiful- in a morbid, foreboding sort of way. He tested the edge with his finger, drawing blood instantly. He watched this fresh liquid course down his finger, entraced by it's graceful, winding path.   
  
He blinked and the allure was gone and he was alone. Desperation flooded him and he flung the blade away, watching it crash into the vase on the chest-of-drawers without satisfaction. Sobbing, he flung himself back onto the bed, writhing pathetically amongst the sheets. "You promised Kai. You promised."  
  
~*  
  
Tyson cradled Max, stroking the boy's hair softly. The blonde's sobs had died away only an hour ago, but the need for comfort, for support dwelled within both their hearts- Tyson's to give it and Max's to recieve it. They spoke not a word, comforted by their oddly comfortable silence, drawing strength from one another through their tender embrace. At length, Tyson loooked down and smiled gently. "Will you be alright?"  
  
Max nodded. "As long as you're here by my side."  
  
~*  
  
The hall was dark and he fumbled his way along, occasionally pausing his frantic search for the keys he'd been loaned to sweep her lithe form into his arms and kiss her with quickly growing frenzy driving him.   
  
He found the door and slid the keys into the lock, before slamming her into a wall, his kiss heated and needy. She groaned lightly, running her hands through his hair, wrapping the silky strands about her fingers.   
  
Sweeping her up into his arms, he swiftly moved the make-out session from the hall to the sleazy hotel room. They never broke contact, moving as one, managing somehow to shut the door and fumble their way to the creaky, tumbled cot that would serve their purposes.   
  
He dominated her completely and she became his plaything, limp in his arms, willing to go along with whatever he did. His hands worked quickly, peeling of her clothing piece by piece. His mouth moved away, allowing her to breathe as he kissed her neck, her shoulders in a frenzy of adoring passion. His hands ran teasingly own her back and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, supporting herself as she bobbed helplessly on the sea of pleasure. Feathery touches and kisses were making her lightheaded. "Oh, oh...Kai, Kai-"   
  
His name was the only word she knew and she chanted it in varying degrees, allowing her emotions to be laid bare by her tone. He never formed a single syllable in reply, but she knew it didn't matter. All that mattered was how she felt at this particualr moment.   
  
And her feelings were overwhelming, making her feel almost faint. Only when a tender kiss was planted on her lips did she return to reality, and found herself staring into a pair of crimson orbs, dark hued with lust. He smiled at her. "You're sure about this?"   
  
"Oh, Kai, please-" Out of habit, he inserted a finger in her slit. She made a strangled noise, her mouth becoming a round 'o'. Kai smiled, then retracted. "Sorry."   
  
He leaned down and kissed her, distracting her from his invasion of her virginity. She whimpered against his mouth and he took the opportunity, delving his tongue into her mouth, dueling frantically with her tongue, forcing her attention away from her discomfort.   
  
Slowly at first, then when rising fevor, he began to thrust in and out of her, revelling in the natural feel of it. No preperation, no lubricant save for her natural juices- none of the pain he caused Rei showed on her face.   
  
And suddenly, his alcohol induced haze disappeared and he realized where he was and what he was doing. He pulled out, tumbling ungracefully away from her to sprawl on the floor. She looked up from her position, curious of the sudden change. They remained like that for a moment, before he growled between his teeth. "Cover up."   
  
She blushed furiously, realizing she was completely bare and in his presence. While she fumbled with the blankets, he sorted out their tangled clothes and somehow managed to get himself decent before she turned back to him. "What's wrong?"   
  
He waved off her question, continuing to rub his temples.   
  
What was he doing? He didn't want to hurt Rei- God, that was the last thing he wanted- yet here he was, breaking Rei's trust in him, breaking all his promises and for what? A good fuck. Rei had given him everything he had, and yet, he was choosing to throw it all away, for his ex.   
  
What the hell was he thinking?! What the hell was wrong with him?! He loved Rei- didn't he? Didn't he? When the silence didn't answer him, he slammed his fist into the wall. Emily jumped, startled by his sudden violence. He loved Rei. He really did. Then why-   
  
"Kai?"  
  
He turned his back to the cool of the wall and leaned against it. He looked to the ceiling, blinking back tears. "God, Rei, I'm so sorry," he whispered, choking back his sob. "I'm so sorry."   
  
~*~*  
[A/N: ^^;; Short, somewhat useless chappie. But important nonetheless. .;; Next chappie will see the return of the Mariah side-story.....I couldn't think of ne thing for it. But, i'm back on track now. ^^;; Enough blabbing! R&R is always appreciated.] 


	10. Junk

(A/N: Thankies for the reviews! ^^ I feel loved......Ooooh my, Kai's NOT in your good books now, is he? I told you....  
Kai: ~-~ Why me?  
Angelblood: Celina, my....that was odd.....and extremely welcome! ^^ Much to my amusement! Thankies for brightening my day! Rei's smile is freakishly large....O.o;;  
Rei: ^___________________________________________^  
Everyone Else: O_o;;  
Rei: What?  
Angelblood: Neeeee who....Tsuki, don't kill Kai yet! Crucial to the plot, he is!   
Kai: ......  
Rei: *pets Kai* Feel honored. She's saving you from the hords of rabid Kai/Rei fangirls.  
Kai: ......  
Rei: -_-'  
Angelblood: ^^;; I found your review amusing.   
Kai & Rei: Simple minds, simple pleasures.   
Angelblood: _._ (- upside-down! ^^) Awwww, they is sho cute! ^^ *cuddles Rei and Kai*  
Rei & Kai: o.O;;  
Angelblood. ^^;; Kitten Fang, yup. Drama. Angst is better tho...Mmmm, angst. Kai is just silly.   
Rei: Silly boy! ^^  
Kai: .......  
Angelblood: Sense-smnenshe. When does Kai ever think straight? I personally believe he's slightly insane....;;  
Rei: No, that's me! XD  
Kai: .......  
Angelblood: Auri, I will write more! And it's nice to know that ppl actually want me to update! XD Hurrah! I feel loved. ^^ Diamond Dew: ^O^ THANKIES! *squeals* I was aiming to do that! XD Shock! XD Yippee! *dances*   
Rei: .;; Think she's lost it?  
Kai: Yup.  
Rei: .;; Let's leave while we can....  
Kai: Can't. Chained to wall.   
Rei: O_o;;  
Angelblood: XD Everybody's hitting Kai!  
Rei: STOP HITTING ON MY BOYFRIEND! XO *huggling Kai*  
Kai: *choking* O.o;;  
Angelblood: Mmmm....lies and betrayal....:9 Yum! XD And yes, pity Rei!  
Rei: ^^  
Angelblood: Rei-kun isn't going ne where ne time soon, sorry to say tho. If Kai dun want him, you've still got me to go thru! XD  
Mariah: And me!  
Li: And me.  
Kevin: And me.  
Max: And me.   
Tyson: And....me....;;  
Rei: O.o;; I'm a very desired person....  
Kai: *huggling Rei, glaring at all the other peeps* MINE! XO BACK OFF, GET YOUR OWN BISHIE!   
Rei: ^^ He luvs me, he really really luvs me!   
Angelblood: Neeeeeeee who....Kawaii Kai: Yup, at least he's not a total ass. ^^ Jenny-fer: Yay! Odd reviews return! XD Tho I need Max's mum and Emily back to complete the story...thankies. ^^ And yes, I could do a Max/Tyson lemon. ^^ Lady Zephyros: Don't kill Kai yet@ Crucial to the plot, he is! Thankies for the review and so very glad u r enjoying the story! Mystik-chan: Thankies for the review! XD Fangirls r NEVEr a good thing in a bishie's eyes. And pray tell, what do u mean I'm the "authoress of the week/month/alooted amount of time"? Oo I am confused....Asaka! Hello! ^^ *huggles* Long time no see, ne? Ne wayz, thankies for the review! Linity...isn't she Rei's sister? Oo;; Does this mean Rei's related to Emily and if Kai and Rei were to get married and then Kai was to sleep with Emily, that would be almost like sleeping with his cousin?  
Rei: Baka. Damare!  
Kai: Yeah. What he said.  
Rei: ^^  
AB: -_-' Ne who....correct me if I'm wrong 'bout that. Alyia: Never fear, chapter ten is here! Hey, that rhymed! XD  
Rei: Oh God....  
Kai: Here we go....  
AB: ^^ Thankies for the review! wateranddice: My, my language. Oo *is slightly afraid* I'm gonna add the new chappie now...I don't want to see u go nuts. ^^;; Thankies for the review! Luv u too, hun! ^^ And now, less talk, more story!)  
  
End of the Affair: Part 10 - Junk  
~*~*  
Judy tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, keeping count with the ticking of the clock. She sipped her coffee. "Where is he?" she murmured aloud, glancing up at the clock.  
  
Every second that ticked by meant less time for Kai to show up. What would she do if he didn't turn up? Cancel the meeting? The potential investors wouldn't be pleased- they'd been waiting MONTHS for this. "Really, Kai, great way to loose business," she muttered, extracting herself from the kitchen chair.   
  
She wandered into the hallway, picking up the phone. Maybe Kai was already down at the office, preparing the last few documents, making sure everything was truly ready to go. Yes, that seemed to be Kai-like behaviour. That would be where he was.   
  
She picked up the phone and dialed. She cradled the reciever between her cheek and shoulder, turning to the stairwell as she heard someone stomp down them. Max appeared, his ever-present smile gracing his freckled face. "Mornin', Mom!" he chirped, cheerfully, eyes lighting up.   
  
She turned away, waiting for someone to pick up the phone and save her from the impending conversation. Max's face fell. "Oh, right," he murmured, his tone dropping instantly.   
  
With that, he disappeared into the kitchen. Judy bit her lip and ignored the sting of tears in her eyes. He was her son, right? And seeing him like that hurt her. Her maternal instincts washed over her and told her to comfort her baby boy, but she checked herself. She wasn't about to delude him into thinking that this was okay. Because it wasn't.   
  
Sighing, she hung up the phone. There was no one there. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted and hurriedly scrawled note on the hallway table. She scanned it. It had to be Kai's writing- it was neat, but still full of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. She supposed that he was still learning- English was a confusing language. Still, it was better than that mongrel Tyson's.   
Unconciously, she clenched her fist. Even thinking about Tyson made her angry. She looked towards the kitchen. It was time to have a talk with Max.  
  
~*  
The woman behind the counter stared back at him dumbly. It was then Kai realized his blunder. "Sorry," he muttered, flustered.   
  
He'd just made his entire request in Japanese when this woman clearly wouldn't know a word of it. "I'd like a ticket to Japan."   
  
The woman blinked and processed this, then turned to her computer. "I'm sorry, Sir. We're booked full until next week-"   
  
He slammed his hands down on the counter angrily. "Damn it woman! I need to get on a flight to Japan- NOW!"   
  
She looked up, bewildered. Then her eyes narrowed. "Sir, we cannot get you on a plane to Japan until next week, so you'll just have to wait-"   
  
Kai growled. "When I said I needed to get on that plane now, I meant now. As in, right this instance."   
  
"Well, you're going to have to wait."   
  
"Ma'am, do you have any fucking clue who you're speaking to?"   
  
The woman didn't respond.   
  
"I'm Kai Hiwatari-"   
  
Her jaw fell open and Kai smacked himself mentally. Why did that happen every time? "I need a flight to Japan, right now."   
  
The woman looked back at the computer dumbly. "Mister Hiwatari-" Kai winced at the horrible pronuciantion of his surname.   
  
"I'm sorry, but we don't have any available seats on any of our regular flights right now. But I'll see what I can do," she added hurriedly, seeing Kai's eyes narrow.   
  
"Nevermind," he muttered, moving away from the counter.   
  
He whipped his cell phone out of his jacket, hastily dialing. "Hello? Yes, this is Kai," he growled when the secretary inquired who he was.   
  
"Look, I need you to get my plane ready- yes, THAT plane, seeing as how it's the ONLY plane I own-and I need you to get a driver down here now- Did you hear me? I said right NOW. That means immediatley. Send it to this address- yes, I AM at the airport- because I was trying to get a flight! Just get the goddamn plane ready and send the goddamn car already!"   
  
He hung up, ready to tear his hair out. "Who hires these idiots?" he muttered, walking out of the building, into the pouring rain.   
  
~*  
Mariah sighed heavily, watching the rain pour down outside the window. "It's so depressing," she murmured, watching the water droplets, mesmerized.  
  
Kevin frowned, looking up from the card game he was playing with Gary. The simple-minded fool didn't have the wit to look at Kevin's cards while he was distracted. "Cut the crap, Mariah," Kevin muttered. "No need to be all gloom and doom all the time."   
  
"Yeah," said Gary. "It makes Gary sad."   
  
Kevin had the sudden urge to pound his head into a wall. "Gary, will you please stop referring to yourself in third person?! It's driving me crazy!"   
  
"Gary is sorry."   
  
Kevin pulled at his hair, making a face. Mariah sighed and turned back to the window.   
  
"You know what Mariah needs?" Gary asked, drawing a card from the "fish" pile.   
  
Kevin looked at him inquisitivley. "What?"   
  
"A vacation. The rain isn't doing her any good."   
  
Kevin blinked several times, rapidly. He was in awe- Gary actually had a good idea! "You're right," he said slowly, and Gary smiled.   
  
"Gary is always right when it comes to friends."  
  
Kevin sighed and shook his head in dismay. "Gary, you'll never learn."   
  
Gary only smiled. "A vacation, huh?" chimed a fourth voice from the doorway of the living room.  
  
Kevin and Gary looked up to see Li leaned against the frame, arms folded over his chest. Gary nodded. "Yup."   
  
A smile crossed Li's features. "That's a good idea Gary. A really good idea."   
  
Apparently, the more he pondered the idea, the more he liked it. He turned to face them. "What do you say guys? We're going on vacation!"   
  
Kevin and Gary cheered, glad to "finally get out of this dump" as Kevin so elegantly put it. Mariah merely turned her attention back to the window, watching the the heaven-sent tears. The world was crying with her.  
  
~*  
Kai scrambled off the plane as quickly as he could, shading his eyes against the blinding sunlight. His guilty consioucness was driving him insane- he had to apologize to Rei. God, he was such an ass.   
  
Why did Rei even bother with him? It wasn't like he was open to open displays of affection- everything they did was behind closed doors. Why would somebody like Rei even bother to put up with that?   
  
He scrambled into the car, slamming the door shut. "Home," he ordered impatiently, and the driver knew exactly what he meant by that.   
  
Kai mentally cursed the traffic, impatience growing on him with every passing second. God, he had to get home and apologize to Rei. He just had to.   
  
~*  
Micheal turned over the brown-paper packet in his hand and frowned. "You sure this is worth my money, Steve?"  
  
The green-haired boy shrugged. "Hell if I know. I don't do that stuff. I only sell it."   
  
He fell silent and went back to counting the bills Micheal had handed him.   
  
"Ya know, if this doesn't work like it's supposed to, you're in for a pounding Steve."  
  
The ex-football player merely grunted. "Huh, like a scrawny white boy like you could pummel me."  
  
Micheal snorted. "You sound like Eddy."   
  
Both of them grinned ruefully, remembering how they'd got back at Eddy for all his remarks about them. Steve's face fell. "I feel kinda sorry for the guy. But the bastard deserved it."  
  
"Had it coming all along. Didn't know what hit him."  
  
"Shame we couldn't have seen the look on his face."   
  
They snickered. Micheal looked skyward. "Kinda sorry for the bastard who did it though. Life in prison."  
  
"Ah, he was a drunk. He was just in it for the money. 'Sides, saved our asses."  
  
"Still, should've asked that Italian boy. He knows what he's doing."  
  
"A right proper sort of hitman. Not like the scum we hired."  
  
Micheal nodded. "They both got what was coming to them."  
  
The two Americans grinned ruefully at each other.  
~*  
Emily sat at the local cafe, pondering the chaotic state of her social life. Maybe it was true that career-women couldn't have lives. Her's sure didn't seem to be working out.She stirred her coffee, watching the cream swirl and dissolve. "Why did he leave me like that?"  
  
She looked up as someone sat down across from her. "Hello, Emmy. Did you forget about our meeting?"   
  
She smiled and shook her head at her British cousin. Robert nodded curtly. "Good. I've got to make this quick- chess with Johnny in half-an-hour. That boy never gives up."  
  
"He sure is stubborn."  
  
"I don't know why I even bother with him sometimes. At least Enrique and Oliver can carry on a good conversation. Johnny is-"  
  
"Rude, boisterous, tempermental and moody."  
  
"Permantly PMSing."  
  
Emily laughed, though the sound was a little forced. Robert smiled at her. "So, what's been going on, Emily?"  
  
She sighed and looked back at her coffee. "A lot has been going on."  
  
A waitress came floating by and Robert ordered a tea, quickly, before turning back to his red-head cousin. "What's wrong? It's that Kai again-"  
  
"He's only part of the problem."  
  
Robert frowned. "I take it that it's a big problem, then."  
  
She nodded. "Well then, tell me about it."   
He settled himself down in his seat. "Johnny can wait."  
~*  
Kai flicked on the lights in the bedroom, dropping his suitcase with a thud. "Rei, I'm home. Rei-koi?"  
  
"What?"  
  
The voice was choked, weak, strained and muffled. Kai frowned. "Where are you?"  
  
"What does it matter to you?"  
  
Kai pulled off his coat and gloves, then crawled onto the mattress of the bed and leaned over the edge. Rei was curled up, wrapped in the sheets.   
  
The neko-jin looked up at him, something between anger and resent fusing with the pain there. Kai's forehead creased in worry. "You've been cutting again, haven't you?"   
  
Rei looked away. Kai knew him all too well. Kai slithered down to join him on the floor. He grasped his wrists. "Rei-koi, this can't go on. Where?"   
  
Rei lifted the red-hued sheets and showed the bluenette the long, cruel gash on his abdomen. "Rei-koi," Kai whispered, tears springing unbidden to his eyes.   
  
He pulled the raven-haired boy into an embrace, horrified by the fact that Rei was hurt to this extent- without the fact that he'd almost betrayed him. God, what would he do then? He nuzzled Rei's hair fondly. "God, Rei, God. I'm so sorry."   
  
The neko-jin simpered and buried his face in the relative safety of Kai's shoulder. Kai rubbed the other boy's back. "Shush, shush, it's okay now. I'm here, I'm right here. I won't ever leave again- I promise."   
  
Rei looked up at him, momentarily believing him, then shoving him away with vile contempt. "No," he hissed. "You lie! You always lie to me! Yaro!"   
  
It hit Kai then just how much he'd hurt Rei. And it hurt, hurt to see the boy he loved cower away from him, eyes full of contempt and hate. "Rei..."   
  
Seeing no other way, he swept the neko-jin up in his arms and kissed him as passionately as he could, swirling his tongue around in Rei's mouth- gentle, but fierce, loving but lustful all at the same time.   
  
When he let go of him, Rei stared back at him, eyes big and round lik a three-year-olds'.  
  
Bewildered, the younger boy held a hand to his lips, running his fingertips across them lightly. His eyes asked his question for him. Kai wrapped an arm around the fragile neko-jin gently. "I love you Rei. I love you more than you- or I- could ever know."   
  
Rei swallowed, but said nothing. They sat like that for a moment, neither sure of what to do. Finally, Rei crawled over to the bluenette and curled up, laying his head on Kai's lap. He purred slightly, until, at last, he drifted into a restful sleep. Kai settled the neko-jin on the bed and went to call the psychiatrist.   
~*  
[A/N: XD Finished! Mwha! Ebil chappie, took forever....tho I think it's one of my better chappies. Lots of new characters added in, lots of plot. The White Tigers on vacation? Emily's cousins with Robert? Will she tell him about her problems? Micheal on drugs? Who's this mysterious "hitman" in jail? What will Judy say to Max? What of Rei going to see the psychiatrist? Will Kai ever find out who hires the idiots that work for him?! Find out in the all powerful Chapter eleven! XD Until then, R&R!] 


	11. The Plot Thickens

(A/N: Thankies for the loverly reviews! XD Lady Zephyros: Rei isn't "psycho" as in "psycho killer", but he does have some issues....  
Rei: Yay! Issues! ^^  
Kai: That's NOT a good thing.  
Rei: It isn't? Oo  
Kai: *sigh* -_-  
AB: Nonetheless, thankies for the review! ^^ Moving right along, Darkness: Yes, there r many questions and I do intend to answer them all. ^^ And Kai was intended to be the comic relief in this chapter.^^ Yes, pity Rei.  
Rei: *purrs as random reviewers shower him with pity* ^^  
Kai: -_-'  
AB: ^^ Alyia: Don't blame me! The cops will get me and I won't be able to finish the ficcie!!! O.O I'll continue! Diamond Dew: =D Being ebil is what I do best. XD Never fear, more character cameos are on the way and everything will clear up. the-epideme-virus: Thanks for the review...*waves at all the peeps in the review* Even if I have no idea who u r, HIIIIIIIII! ^^ Kitten Fang: Never been to a shrink meself, but I think I'm in dire need of one sometimes...Oo And this whole lil Emily/Robert convo is going to prove very important...I think. ^^;; This mysterious hitman? You're gonna have to wait and see! I'm not teeeelling!  
Rei: Way to drive off the reviewers....  
AB: -_-' I'm updatin', I'm updatin'! Meep!!! Waterandice: Aw, thankies. ^^ U seriously think the fic is that good? Oo Ne who, from what I can gather, I've called Rei "neko-jin" which is literally translated as "people of the cats" or "cat-people". "Koi" is a Japanese word for lover, a short form of "koibito". The suffixes "-kun" and "-chan" are terms of endearment, much the same if we said something like "Rei, dear". "Koneko" is Japanese for "kitten". "Yaro" is Japanese for "bastard"...and I think that's it. If there r ne others, just ask and I'll see what I can do! ^_~ Dragon Ball Z's better: Oo In the review? oO What the devil are you talking about? I don't review my own stories, nor did ne of my reviewers happen to tell me what couple it was....and which couple are you referring to? Last time I checked there was quite a few.....;; And, kindly, show some respect for the English language and turn off your cpas lock. Quite proud we found that button, ne? Ne waaaaaaaaayz....I was kinda disappointed the big 3-0 was an oddly unpleasant review. Hmm, ne wayz....Mystik-chan: ^____________^ I feel loved. Tell ze voters that they have my humble thanks. If u can get ahold of them that is..Oo;;; Not sure how that works, but meh! I'm athinkin' that the whole "shrink" thing is gonna tie most of the story-lines 2gether, however odd that must sound. Oo;;; But ne who, Kai hires the idiots that work for him- who else! XD  
Kai: --;;;;;  
Rei: Kai is food? :9  
Kai: O_o;;;;; Stop looking at me like that, Rei.....  
Rei: XD *pounces on Kai*  
AB: X3 Stop that!  
Rei: :(  
Kai: Thank goodness.  
AB: And now....  
Rei: On with the fic! XD  
AB: He stole my line! :~(  
Rei: Mwha!  
Kai Oo;;;;;)  
  
End of the Affair: Chapter 11- The Plot Thickens  
~*  
Rei fidgeted in his seat. No matter what he did, he just couldn't seem to get comfortable. He glanced over at Kai. The other boy was a stotic as ever, but it was obvious to Rei that he was annoyed. Very annoyed. Rei shifted again. "Sit still."  
  
Kai's voice was flat and monotone, but the underlying tone was angry. Rei held still for a moment, before restlessness took over again. Kai growled. "Sorry," Rei murmured, fighting to hold himself in check.   
  
He wasn't doing a very good job. But he couldn't help it. It made him nervous to be in this place, in the crowded, yet silent waiting room. The entire office stunk of paper and ink and coffee. He doubted anyone else could smell it, but he thought he could even detect a hint of blood on the air.   
  
He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself, and discovered in a not too pleasant way that the woman sitting beside him must have been smoking. He coughed slightly. The room was depressing- drab and dreary- and offered him no comfort in being here. What he wouldn't give to be home, curled up on his bed.   
  
But nooo, Kai just had to drag him here instead. He wasn't even sure why. He knew he'd caught the words 'appointment' and 'problems', but his sleep-hazed mind hadn't been able to process anything that Kai had said to him. The secretary blew a bubble with her gum. It deflated with an audible 'pop!', making Rei jump. Kai frowned. "Relax, Rei."  
  
The neko-jin nodded, but wasn't entirley compelled to do so. Everything in this room seemed hostile to him- foreboding some unknown doom. He shivered. Kai quirked an eyebrow. "Cold?" Rei shook his head, returning to his nervous fidgeting. He wanted to know why he was here.  
  
~*  
Oliver quirked an eyebrow, raising his gaze from his book. "Where are you going?"  
  
The blonde boy smiled. "Oliver-kun, you of all people..."  
  
Oliver frowned. "Enrique..."  
  
The Italian boy set down his suitcase. "I'm taking a little trip."  
  
Oliver set down his book. "You and your infernal trips-"   
  
He was cut short as Enrique flourished not one, but two slips of paper- plane tickets it looked like. Cautiously, Oliver retrieved them from the blonde's hand. "Two tickets to Costa Rico?" He looked up at Enrique, confused. "You usually go alone-"  
  
"This isn't a business trip, dear. This is an actual vacation. Just the two of us, on a tropical island..."   
  
The blonde slithered around the green-haired boy, wrapping his arms around his waist and smiling coyly. Oliver blushed. "Enrique, you-"  
  
Enrique placed a finger to his koi's lips. "Ah-ah-ah. Not a word. I know you don't like my job and such, so think of this as a reward for being so patient." He pecked the shorter boy on the cheek. "Now, go get your suitcase?"  
  
Oliver frowned. "You didn't leave me much time to get ready, Enrique. The flight leaves in two hours," he murmured, glancing at the tickets. "I won't have time to get ready-"  
  
"Suitcase is on the bed, packed and ready to go. I thought ahead this time!" Enrique proclaimed, tapping the side of his head with his forefinger.   
  
Oliver shook his head in dismay. "You are truly a blonde, Enrique-kun..."   
  
He slipped out of Enrique's embrace, and stalked upstairs. A few moments later, he heard Enrique exclaim, "HEY! What is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
~*  
"Kon Rei?"  
  
The receptionist chewed her gum, surveying the waiting room with disdain. Rei stood up, but Kai remained seated. Rei looked at the bluenette, concernedly. "Aren't you coming with me?"   
  
Kai shook his head. Rei frowned. "I can't. Just you."   
  
"Alone?" Rei asked, biting back the tears that he knew were coming. The receptionist tapped her foot impatiently. "Hurry up, Sir. The doctor's waiting."   
  
Rei turned away from Kai, chewing his lip nervously. What was going on? He was so confused...  
  
The receptionist opened the door to what he assumed was the doctor's office. He walked in, only a littleways, and stopped dead. The door shut behind him. He backed up against the door, horrified by what his eyes were telling him he saw.   
  
"Not this-" He shut his eyes tightly. "Not again..."   
  
A shrink. Kai thought he needed a shrink. Kai thought he was crazy. He shuddered violently. So here he was, again. Back in this very place where all his problems had sprouted from. He glanced towards the closed door. Would it end the same way too?  
~*  
  
Max didn't look up- he knew who'd entered the kitchen. Judy sat down, waiting for Max to look up. He didn't. "Max-"   
  
"Shut up. I don't want to hear it."   
  
The chair scraped across the floor, raking Judy's ears. Max fled the kitchen, leaving Judy to choke back her tears.   
~*  
  
The door opened and shut and the doctor walked in. Rei looked away. The man smiled and readjusted his glasses. "Hello, Rei. Long time, no see?"   
  
Rei remained silent. He didn't want to be here right now- he didn't want to face this man right now. A cold hand was placed on his cheek. "Leave me alone," he whimpered, batting it away.   
  
"Oooh, moody, are we? Well, my pet, it seems you haven't changed."   
  
Rei hissed and backed away. The doctor moved towards him. He hissed louder, longer. "Get away from me."   
  
His lip curled upwards in contempt. His fangs gleamed in the dim light. The doctor smiled. "Silly kitten. You're still as helpless as ever, Rei. Just like when I found you..."   
  
He lifted the boy's face and placed his lips on Rei's forehead. The neko-jin squirmed, shoving him away. "You sick old man! Get away from me!"   
  
He backed up into the corner. The doctor shook his head, smiling, no smirking. "Rei, Rei, Rei....you never learn, do you? Show a little respect for me. After all, if it wasn't for me-"   
Rei simpered, covering his ears with his hands. "No, no, no..."   
  
He'd heard this speech before, felt all of the guilt it induced on him. A hand reached out and stroked his hair soothingly. "You'd be dead if I hadn't-"   
  
Rei sank his teeth into the hand that was trailing down his cheek, drawing blood. He spat out the vile appendage, growling. "Just because you did that, doesn't mean you own me."   
  
~*  
Mariah sighed, breathing in the fresh sea air. Beside her, Li stretched. On her right, Gary was grinning like an idiot. Beside him, Kevin was glaring at the bright sun reflecting off the water. "Too bright out here," he muttered.   
  
Li grinned. "Don't like the sun, huh, Kevin?"   
  
The short neko-jin shook his head. "Hurts my eyes," he murmured.   
  
Gary frowned. "I'm hungry," he said, sounding a little upset.   
  
Mariah smiled brightly. "Well, then. Let's pick a nice spot and set up the picnic," she said, happily tapping the wicker basket she'd draped over her arm.   
  
"Preferably somewhere shady," Kevin muttered, shiedling his visible eye with his hand.   
  
Li frowned. "We can't get to close to the trees, you know. You know what the hotel manager said about the monkies-"   
  
Gary laughed. "Monkies like Kevin! They'll get along good!"   
  
Kevin blushed furiously and frowned. "I am NOT like a monkey!"   
  
Gary just chuckled. Mariah smiled at Li. "Don't worry. We'll just sit under the shadows of the trees. It's noon, they reach a good way out."   
  
Li folded his arms and looked decidedly cross, but said nothing. He obviously had something against sitting in the shade. "Come on, guys. This way!"   
  
Mariah beckoned to them cheerfully, leading the way to the shade. Kevin dashed along behind her, glad to get out of the sun, and Gary trodded slowly behind his friends. Lastly, came Li, who stalked angrily across the warm sand. "I came here to enjoy the sun, not to sit in the shade of the goddamn palm trees..."  
  
~*  
Steve threw a backwards glance over at Micheal, who was leaned over the table. The ex-football player went back to counting his money. Micheal sniffed loudly and Steve frowned. "Careful, Mike," he warned, but the red-head paid him no heed.   
  
"That's some good shit, Stevie."   
  
"Don't call me 'Stevie'."   
  
Micheal grinned and went back to the white substance he's laid out on the table. Steve continued to count his money. "Forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine...Hey, Mike. You okay?"   
  
There was no reply. "Mike?"   
  
Again, nothing. "Micheal, answer me goddamnit!"   
  
He whirled around to chide the red-head, only to find the other teen unconcious on the floor. "HOLY FUCK!" Steve shouted, jumping out of his seat.   
  
"Micheal you fucking idiot, wake up!"   
  
He charged across the floor and knelt down, dealing a hefty swip to the baseball player's cheek. No reaction. "Oh, motherfucker...Micheal..."   
  
He checked for a pulse. "Fuuuuuck," he groaned, dropping the unconcious other's wrist.   
  
He got up and moved to the table, sweeping all his 'merchandise' and loot off the table into a sack. He slung it over his shoulder and took off, leaving the other All Star for dead.  
  
~*  
Johnny paced anxiously. Where the hell was Robert? The purple-haired boy had promised him a chess match...What was keeping him? It couldn't take too long to say 'hi' to Emily and leave, could it?   
Sighing, the impatient red-head slumped down in a nearby chair. "Why does he always do this?" he asked of nobody imparticular, burying his face in his hands.   
  
"Why do you torment me so?!"   
  
He slammed his fist down on the coffee table.   
  
"Gah....This is driving me insane...Where is he?"   
  
Why was Robert always late when he'd finally managed to work up the courage to tell him? "Jesus fuck," Johnny muttered, picking up a cigarette and lighting it.   
  
He dragged on it, the blew out a ring of smoke. "Why do you do this to me, Robert?"  
  
~*  
Tala rolled over on his bunk, staring at the barred windows. Bright sunlight streamed in, mocking him. He narrowed his eyes. Why had he allowed himself to be caught? He could have got away....Was he guilty?   
  
The Russian red-head frowned and rolled over again. That couldn't be right...he'd never been guilty before, so why be guilty now?   
  
He shrugged, tucking his arms behind his head and staring up at the steel bedframe above him. Smirking, he kicked it and was rewarded with an angry groan from above. "Fuck off, Tala."   
  
Tala smirked. "Language, Bryan," he said cooly.   
  
Bryan's hand appeared and flipped him the bird. "I don't give a fuck, Tala and we both know that you don't either."   
  
Tala shrugged. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."   
  
Bryan growled. "Just shut up."   
  
Tala fell silent, falling back into his pondering. At length, he spoke. "Why do you think I did it?"   
  
"Did what?" came Bryan's annoyed voice.   
  
"Got caught. I could have got away."   
  
Bryan snorted. "That's what they all say. What makes you any different, Mister Criminal Master-mind?" the purple-haired boy sneered.  
  
Again, Tala shrugged. "I just know I could have. I didn't want to though."   
  
Bryan slid down off the upper bunk, his lips curled in a sneer. "Whatever you say, Tala-boy."   
  
He walked the length of the cell a couple times, before looking at Tala, eys narrowed. "What did you do, anyways. You never did tell me."   
  
Tala shrugged. "Killed a guy. Nothing big."   
  
Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Anybody we know?"   
  
Tala smirked. "Well, it was that black American Beyblader..."   
  
"Eddy?"   
  
"Yeah, that one."   
  
Bryan snickered. "Who gave you the job?"   
  
"Believe it or not, his teammates."   
  
Tala smiled cruelly. "It was one murder I was bloody proud of. I'll never forget his face...contorted in absolutely horror, eyes glossing over..."   
  
"Maybe that's why you let yourself get caught."   
  
Tala grinned ruefully. "I didn't want some other bastard getting credit for my brilliant murder."  
  
~*  
Emily tapped her fingers on the side of her mug, thinking of how to tell Robert what had been going on. "Well, you heard about the break-up, right?"   
  
He nodded, keeping his eyes closed, so as not to let his eyes be-lay his anger. He was mad at Kai- yes. His cousin had been deeply hurt about what the blunette had done, and no hurt went without revenge in his family.   
  
"Well, he was in town a couple days ago..."   
  
She trailed off, unsure of putting her actions in words. Robert's eyes snapped open. "He got to you, didn't he?"   
  
The red-headed girl nodded, wiping tears from her eyes with her forefinger.Robert growled. "That fucking bastard..."   
  
He stood up abruptly. "He'll pay, Emily."   
  
He looked down at her, smiling briefly, then frowning. "He'll pay."   
  
He walked away before Emily could register his words. She leapt up. "Oh, God, Robert, no!"   
  
It was too late. He was gone. She clamped a hand to her mouth and fled the restaurant, terror claiming her.  
  
~*  
Kai paced the waiting room anxiously. It was practically empty- besides, most of the people here wouldn't care what he did. The receptionist's eyes followed him back and forth, eyeing him warily. Pausing, he glanced at his watch. "What's taking so long?"   
  
He threw a frustrated glance at the closed door. His patience wearing thin, he strode to the door, raising his fist to knock on it. The receptionist glared at him. "Sir, please be patient. Perhaps it's just taking a little longer than we expected. It's perfectly normal."   
  
There was an ear-shattering scream from behind the door. Kai whirled on her. "You call THAT normal?!"   
  
She scooted to the door, holding the keys in her hand. "What on Earth..."   
  
She jammed the keys in the keyhole and unlocked the door hastily. The door swung open to reveal...  
~*  
  
[A/N: @@ Cliffhanger.....dun kill me.....I ran out of steam. X3 *sigh* I will get the next chappie out asap! Don't die of suspense on me! R&R makes me write faster. ^_~ Ciao.] 


	12. I Think A Vacation Is In Order

(A/N: Oooooh, I was ebil....oh so ebil. -_-;; And because I was so ebil, wanna know what happened? I wrote this up almost as soon as I posted chappie eleven. I couldn't wait to find out what was gonna happen next. X3 Sad, when the writer doesn't even know, isn't it? Ne wayz, thankies for the loverly reviews! ^^ YAY! 40 reviews! PARTY!   
Kai & Rei: Yay. --  
Random Peasants: Yay. -.-;;  
AB: -- Fine. Be that way. Thankies for the reviews! ^^ Alyia: Yes, that was very eviiiiilll....=D I like being evil. But right now, I'm being nice. ^^;; So, enjoy this chappie. Kawaii Kai: Dun be sad! It'll get better....I think...And, I just love to torture Rei. ^^;; I wouldn't b surprised at all if I actually end up killing him off....  
Rei: O.O  
Kai: XO  
AB: *hides from the wrath of Kai* o.o Meep! Blondie: Uh-oh....I smell a lawsuit coming on...I should've had the reviewers sign a waver....;;  
Rei: Little late for that now, isn't it?  
Kai: Yes, yes it is.  
AB: Snowbird: Iam continuing! I am, I am! ^^ And quickly, nonetheless....Oo;;; Darkness: You might wanna get that nervous twitch checked out....mayb it's just the ebil way I ended the chappie, ne? ^^;;;...Never fearm the answers r here! Lady Zephyros: Writing more, writing more! ^^ U shall find out what happened in the all powerful...chapter 12! So glad u like the fic! ^^ the-epideime-virus: Oo I have a lot of reviewers like that...their reviews r the source of my amusement! XD Be proud 2 join their ranks! j/k...Ne wayz, glad u like the fic,but I dunno about five more chappies.....Maybe 2, if we're lucky...everything's starting 2 tie in. ~-~ In a way, I'm sad to leave it. But, all good things come to an end, right? ^^;;; *hopes not to get killed* Kitten Fang: Congrats for being the fortieth reviewer! ^^ *throws conffetti* Yes, cliffy's R very bad...I hate them. -_-;; But as I said, I ran out of steam. I didn't really know where I wanted to go with that last sentence. So, I've decided and now, I'm on a rooooooooooooooll! XD And to write the next chap, I had to sit my lazy arse down at the comp, so technically, I was on it! XD Next chappie up, and super fast! Now, on with the fic!)  
  
End of the Affair: Part 12- I think a Vacation is In Order  
  
~*  
Oliver waited impatiently for Enrique to finish checking in. The blonde Italian was currently arguing with the clerk over which suite he wanted. Oliver sighed. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with Enrique....  
  
He glanced over to the window, watching the brilliant sunset over the ocean water. He sighed. At least Enrique had picked a good vacation spot this time. The door to the lobby swung open and Oliver quickly diverted his attention to it. He recognized the new people instantly. The White Tigers. He blinkedly rapidly several times, then grinned widely. "Hey, guys!" he said, walking over.   
  
The pink-haired girl- Mariah, he thought had been her name- turned to him, eyes narrowed. Then she saw him and she smiled. "Hey Oliver.What are you doing here?"   
  
Oliver gestured to Enrique, who was STILL arguing at the desk. "Enrique-kun and I are on vacation. What about you guys?"   
  
Mariah nodded. "Same here." She turned to the other White Tigers. "Hey, guys, you remember Oliver, right?"   
  
Kevin nodded. "Would never forget someone with such a fantastic hair color," he said, grinning.   
Obviously, he was pleased he wasn't the only person in the world with green locks. Gary grinned lop-sidedly. "Gary never forgets friends."   
  
Li, however scowled, crossing his arms. "I believe we've met," he growled, shooting Oliver an angry glance. Oliver raised an eyebrow, confused. "Wha-"   
  
"Hey, Oliver-koi. I got the-"   
  
Enrique stopped short, finally noticing the White Tigers. "Oi, whose this?" he asked, any recollection of the other Beybladers eluding him right then.   
  
"The White Tigers, koi. Remember. We met them in Russia?"   
  
Enrique looked at them for a few minutes, and everything seemed to fall into place. "Right!" he said, nodding and smiling brightly. "Great to see you all again!"   
  
Li bit his tongue in an effort to hold back his insults. He didn't like the Italian boy. Something beneath the cheerful demeanor bothered him. Enrique's eyes narrowed, focusing on Li, but he remained silent. Mariah broke the silence that followed. "Well, we were just heading back to our rooms. Would you guys like to join us for dinner?"   
  
Oliver smiled. "Sure. That'd be great. Right, Enrique-kun?"   
  
He elbowed the other boy. "Yeah....great," the blonde replied slowly, almost poisonously.   
  
Oliver furrowed his brow. Suddenly Enrique picked up their gear and hastily bid the White Tigers goodbye, then dragged Oliver by them, up the stairs.   
  
~*  
Micheal woke, headache spliting his head in two. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He re-opened them, then blinked several times, clearing his foggy vision. He glanced round, eyes growing wide as he took in the room. He was in the hospital. "What the Hell?"   
  
He glanced around, completely dumbfounded. How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered...What was the last thing he remembered?   
  
Oh, right. He had been in Steve's basement. Yes, that sounded right. Blinking and trying to ignore the pain in his head, he moved his right hand. Something crinkled. Startled, he looked down.   
  
There, on the side of the bed, was a folded up newspaper. Slowly, he reached down and picked it up, unfolding it cautiously. Written at the bottom of the front page in Steve's firm hand, was "Thanks a lot, asshole."   
  
Frowning, he turned the half-fold paper over. Steve's picture was printed boldly on the print page, along with the words "Drug Dealer Escapes Police".   
  
"Shit."   
  
Micheal dropped the paper limply and flopped back against the pillows.   
  
~*  
Robert burst through the door of Johnny's apartment. The red-head jumped, nearly dropping what was left of his cigarette. "Robert, what the he-"   
  
"Johnny, where's Enrique?"   
  
Johnny shrugged, completely baffled. "Hell if I know!"   
  
There was silence for a moment, then the red-head frowned and asked, "Why?"  
  
Robert glanced around, then stepped in and shut the door. "I've got a job for him."  
  
Johnny frowned. "I guess he's home in Rome, if it's an emergency. Or in Paris, with Oliver."  
  
Robert nodded and picked up the phone. Johnny sighed. "That's right, just use my stuff."   
  
Robert raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"   
  
"Nothing," Johnny muttered quickly, squashing the butt of his smoke in the ash tray.   
  
Robert frowned. "You should really stop that, you know."   
  
"Stop what?"   
  
"Smoking."   
  
Johnny laughed, then picked up another cigarette and lit it. "It ain't killed me yet."  
  
Robert frowned, but paid the red-head no more heed, for which Johnny was sorely disappointed. Finally, Robert set down the phone. "He's not home."  
  
Johnny shrugged. "Try calling Oliver-"   
  
"Neither of them are home. They're in Costa Rico."   
  
Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Really? Enrique actually got around to taking Oliver on a vacation?"   
  
Robert paced the room. "Sounds like Enrique- just when you need him, he darts off."   
  
Johnny laughed. "Kinda like you," he muttered darkly.   
  
Robert stared at him. "What do you mean by that?"   
  
Johnny shrugged and looked away. "I dunno."   
  
There was a silence. Finally, the red-head spoke again. "Well, if he's in Costa Rico, why don't you just go there and get him? He likes to get his jobs in person, anyways."   
  
Robert looked up. "I suppose you're right-"   
  
Johnny practically leaped up out of his chair. "Great! I'll call up Gustaff- he'll get your plane here in no time."  
  
"Eagar to be rid of me, Johnny?"   
  
The red-head shrugged. Robert sat down in a chair,frowning. 'What's gotten into you, Johnny?'  
  
~*  
Emily frowned and turned on the TV. She sat up, tucking her legs under her. She watched dully, barely listening to the blonde news reporter yak on.   
  
"And in other news, the police are on the hunt for former All Star, Steve Tomson. He's wanted on accounts of drug dealing. If you have any information about his whereabouts, contact your local police station immediatley."   
  
Emily frowned and turned off the TV. "Steve's dealing again? That idiot..."   
  
She got up, huffing slightly in anger. "I told him to stop, but nooo...Those idiot police won't find him here. If I know Steve, he's left the country. But where would he go?"   
  
She frowned, and stopped pacing, thinking. Then she snapped her fingers as she reached her brilliant conclusion. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that before?"   
  
~*  
The phone rang. Judy frowned. Who would be calling so late? She wandered into the hall and pciedk up the reciever. "Hello?"   
  
"Hi Judy. It's Emily. You've been watching the news?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Turn on the TV then. Channel 25."  
  
Judy did as she was instructed and let her jaw fall slack. "Steve...." she muttered quietly.  
  
"Exactly," said Emily. "I believe he's fled the country."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it. But where would he go?"  
  
"He has relatives in Costa Rico."  
  
"So you think he's gone there?"  
  
"I don't think so, I know so."  
  
Judy frowned and contemplated this. Finally, she said, "Call Micheal. Tell him the All Stars are going on a little 'trip.'"  
  
"Can do."  
  
And with that, Emily hung up. Judy turned to the stairwell, a plan forming in her mind. "Max!" she called. "Come here- I want to talk to you."  
  
~*  
Max stirred groggily next to Tyson, blinking rapidly. "Funny...I could've swore I heard Mom..."  
  
He glanced around, eyes finally settling on Tyson's sleeping form. The bluenette was passed out, limbs sprawled every which way, snoring loudly. Max bit a back a fit of the giggles.   
  
"MAX!"   
  
He rubbed his eyes. "Okay, that time, I KNOW I heard her," he muttered, sliding out of bed.  
  
"Yes, Mom?" he called back, sliding into his pants and throwing a t-shirt over his head.   
  
He exited the room and clambered down the stairs. Judy smiled warmly at him. He frowned, suddenly unsure of what his mother was thinking.   
  
"Sweetie, I've been thinking. I've been awfully inconsiderate to you and Tyson the last few days. You're my baby boy and I'll always love you, no matter what."   
  
She smiled, tears forming in her eyes. She bent down and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy you've found somebody," she whispered.   
  
"Mom..."   
  
Max was completely taken back. He hadn't been expecting this. He buried his head in her shoulder, wrapping his arms about her neck. "I love you too, Mom."   
  
She let go of him, standing up. "Just to apologize for being such an idiot the last few days, I'm going to take you and Tyson on a vacation."   
  
"A...A vacation?"   
  
"Yes. We're going to Costa Rico. If that's all right with you?" she finished, looking to him for re-assurance.   
  
He grinned widley. "Yeah! That'd be great, Mom!"   
  
She smiled. "Good. Now, go get packed. We're leaving tomorrow."   
  
Max dashed away upstairs and Judy grinned. "Talk about killing two birds with one stone..."  
  
~*  
Enrique remained unusually silent throughout dinner. Oliver asked him several times if he was feeling alright, but he barely heard him. He was focused on Li. 'So, he knows,' he concluded finally. 'Damn. Well, that can easily be fixed.'   
  
He smiled an odd little smile. Oliver frowned. "Enrique-kun, are you sure you're okay?"   
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Never been better," the blonde replied, still smiling.  
  
Oliver shivered at the tone of Enrique's voice. He'd heard that tone before and knew that it never meant anything good.  
  
~*  
Bryan frowned at Tala. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Tala-boy?"   
  
The red-head smirked at him. "I'm getting out of here."   
  
Bryan snorted. "Yeah right. Whatever you say."   
  
Tala smirked. "Wait and see."   
  
He sat back on his bunk, humming oftly to himself. Bryan frowned. "You're crazy. You know that?"   
Tala laughed. "Yes, Bryan. I am quite aware of my insanity."   
  
They fell silent, watching as one of the guards passed. The passing form stopped suddenly, glaring in at them. His pale eyes glittered angrily in the rum moonlight. "Keep it down in there, or you'll find yourselves in solitary."   
  
His voice had a heavy Russian accent and Bryan frowned. He looked from Tala to the guard and back to Tala again. The red-head nodded. The guard slid the key into the lock, and swung the gate back on himself, knocking himself to the floor. Tala took off at a speed that put Olympic sprinters to shame. The guard clattered up again. He looked at Bryan. "Get out," he hissed.   
  
"Spencer?" the stunned boy asked.   
  
"Get out, now!"   
  
Bryan nodded and followed Tala, hearing Spencer in the fading distance. "Prisoners on the loose! Escaped prisoners! After them!"   
  
And he ran off in the opposite direction. He heard shrill voices rise over the clatter of shoes. "Which way did they go?"   
  
"This way! Follow me!"   
  
~*  
Tala sprinted out across the grounds. He was almost free- so close, so very close. He made a dash for the wall.   
  
The patrolman on the wall saw him and sounded the alarm. A shot rang out in the night and the guard toppled off the wall, coming to rest at Tala's feet.   
  
The red-head slowed to a saunter. A short figure on the wall gave him the "thumbs up" signal. A helicoptor whirred in the darkness.   
  
It hovered over the wall, dangling a long rope ladder. The figure on the wall clambered up it. Tala scrambled up the wall, onto the ladder, clambering into the relative safety of the 'coptor. Ivan grinned at him. "Nice job, Tala-boy."   
  
The red-head grinned back. "You too."   
  
Gunshots rang out on the yard below. Tala looked down to see Spencer hanging on the bottom of the ladder, shooting at the approaching hordes of police. He waved at Tala, giving him the signal for lift off. Tala barked something at the pilot in Russian and the pilot obeyed, lifting off.   
  
Spencer continued to shoot at the shrinking figures on the lawn. Ivan looked at Tala. "What about Bryan?"   
  
Tala sneered. "The idiot's dead. Serves him right too."   
  
Ivan grinned wickedly. "Yes. Can't have any rats left, can we?"   
  
The chopper took off into the calm night.  
  
~*  
Micheal met Emily at the airport at nine a.m the next morning. They were going commercial today, rather than taking the private plane.   
  
Judy had taken that early this morning. She'd left with Max and Tysno, under the guise that the three of them were on a vacation.   
  
Emily tapped her foot impatiently as he idly crossed the floor. "Took you long enough," she said huffily.   
  
He shrugged. "Gimme a break. Stupid doctors wouldn't let me go."   
  
Emily 'hmmphed' and turned away. "Well, let's go. The plane leaves in ten minutes."   
  
Micheal nodded and followed her as she walked briskly to the terminal. 'Steve-hunting. Joy.' He rolled his eyes. 'Just what we need.'  
  
~*  
Enrique checked Oliver, making sure the other boy was asleep. He slid out of the bed, creeping over to the wardrobe. Looking back, he made sure that no one was watching.   
  
He dug into one of the drawers. He pulled out whatever had been residing there, finally coming up with a nine caliber pistol. It gleamed in the moonlight.   
  
He tucked it into his belt, making sure his shirt concealed it. Cautiously, he replaced all the clothes in the drawer. He made his way to the door, stopping to kiss Oliver fondly on the brow. "I'll be back."   
  
He drew a deep breath and exited the room.  
  
~*  
Li was vaguely aware of someone else in the room, watching him intently.   
  
He cracked open an eye, only to see Enrique staring intently at him. Something cold was pressed to his temple. Li opened his mouth in horror- as if to scream. Enrique placed a finger t his lips.   
  
"Don't. say. a. word," he instructed, slowly clicking the safety off the gun.   
  
Li stared up at him, wide-eyed. "You know why," Enrique hissed.  
  
His fingers tightened on the trigger. "You know what I do. I thought maybe you'd like to experience it first-hand."   
  
He pulled the trigger.   
  
The gun clattered to the floor and Enrique made his escape. Once safely back in his own room, he pulled off the false finger-prints he's placed on his hands. He smiled. "They'll never know," he murmured and crawled back to bed.   
  
Oliver stirred beside him. "Enrique? What's going on?"   
  
The blonde kissed the other boy on the forehead. "Nothing, dear. Go back to sleep."   
  
~*  
Max turned on the TV, ready to start relaxing. Tyson was sleeping, sprawled across the bed. Max yawned, jet lag catching up with him.   
  
"East Costa Rico is in turmoil today after the mysterious death of Wong Li. Wong was found dead in his suite at the hotel early this morning by friend Mariah Mynx. Police haven't released any details on the death."   
  
Max's mouth opened and shut several times, but no words came out. "Holy....fuck."   
  
Tyson groaned beside him, waking up slightly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Li..Li....he's dead."  
  
~*  
Oliver frowned, turned off the TV and glared at Enrique. "I thought you said-"   
  
Enrique shrugged, staring at the floor. "A job is a job."   
  
Oliver growled. "This was supposed to be OUR time!"   
  
Enrique shrugged again. "Not my problem."   
  
"It IS your problem! You said...you said..."  
  
Enrique got up, sighing heavily. "Look, I'm sorry Oliver. But...you know what I do, and I know you don't like it, but it's my job."   
  
Oliver frowned. "But that was one of our friends!"   
  
"But he knew. Did you want him to rat me out? He would have you know, just like that."   
  
He snapped his fingers for emphasize. Oliver sat down on the bed heavily. "I...I just can't believe you did that. To someone who was our friend. It makes me wonder...."   
  
Enrique waited for him to finish. "Would you do that to me?"   
  
~*  
He was just your typical tourist. Your typical, annoying American tourist. He didn't know any Spanish, he didn't have any relatives here, he wasn't on the run from the cops. He was just your typical tourist.   
  
Steve blended into the crowd of tourists, careful not to make too much eye contact or act conspicious. You never knew who had seen the news reports. He wandered from shop to shop, looking at the odd line of Costa Riccan (A/N: Not sure if I spelled that right...) merchandise. He fit in well. He glanced up, looking about the crowd.   
  
And then he saw them. He almost growled. "Mike...Em. What the hell are they doing here?"   
  
The two All Stars were meandering his way. They'd be almost sure to spot him and recognize him. "Fuck..."   
  
He turned and fled the market, hoping to escape his former teammates.  
  
~*  
The door swung back to reveal....the doctor hovering over Rei, the neko-jin pinned beneath him with his teeth sunk deeply into his hand. Rei was crying, a red hand mark burning on his left cheek.   
  
Kai felt unpredecented rage boil in his veins. "What the hell are you doing?!" he screamed, tearing the psychiatrist away from his boyfriend angrily.  
  
Rei curled up, sobbing. Kai shoved the man down angrily. "You fucking asshole..."   
  
He spat viciously on him. He grabbed the startled man by the collar. "You. Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend."  
  
He threw him back to the ground and helped Rei up. The neko-jin collapsed against him sobbing. Kai's anger receeded. "Shhh. Let's get out of here," he murmured, throwing one last glare down at the doctor, who sat startled on the floor.   
  
Kai stormed by the receptionist, dragging Rei with him. "Expect to hear from my lawyer," he sneered, then exited the office, Rei following him like a lost puppy.   
  
~*  
The car ride home was cheerless and Rei stared blankly out the window. The windshield wipers swished across the rain-pelted glass rhythmically. At last, Rei turned his gaze to the inside, gathering his courage enough to speak. "Kai?" he asked meekly.   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Do...do you really...think...I'm crazy?"   
  
Kai glanced over at the neko-jin. "No, Rei, I don't. I was just worried about you....especially after...what happened."   
  
"Oh."  
  
Rei turned back to the window. After long moments of silence, Rei turned back to Kai, exclaiming, "Let's get out of here, Kai."   
  
Kai looked at the younger boy, startled. Rei smiled at him. "Let's leave, get out of this Hell-hole. Just you and me."  
  
Kai stared at him, completely dumbfounded. Rei squeezed his arm lightly. "Please Kai? Let's get away from all this, just for a little while."   
  
Kai looked at Rei, then nodded. Rei squeezed his arm angain and smiled. "Thanks, Kai. Aishiteru."   
  
~*~*  
[A/N: Why the heck did I choose Costa Rico? I have no clue....-_-;; Anywho, I'm hoping to wrpa this up within the next couple of chappies. If all goes as planned...Tho, not much every does. Murphy's Law, I suppose. -_- Until next time, JA!] 


	13. Decamated Ranks

(A/N: WOOT!Over 50 reviews! ^O^ My empire is slowly rebuilding to its former glory!  
Tanoshi: *smashes AB over the head with the Frying Pan of Reason* X3  
AB: @@ Ok, ok...I'll stop being so ego-istic. Thankies for all the loverly reviews! ^O^   
Rei: --;; She's happy, no?  
Kai: @@ Too...much...happy...x_X  
Rei: Oo;;;; Kai? *pokes Kai with a stick*  
Kai: X_x  
Tanoshi: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight....*exits fic*  
Rei: Glad he left. He scares me....;;  
Kai: All vampires scare you....9_9  
AB: ENOUGH! To the reviewer thanks! This is pure insanity!  
Rei: Sounds accurate. You're writing it. -_-  
AB: -- Neeeeeeee wayz, Lady Zephyros: I'm evil, that's how I could end it there. =D Kurohime, you get a cookie. ^^ Burn...yes...excellent...=) Mayb I won't write the next chappie...*decides she'd better* Hmm...Bleeding Soul: Ebiiiiiiiiilness. =) MWHA! And yes, that cliffy was ebil in the most ebil of ways. -_- Sowwie. Kawaii Kai: Somebody actually picked up on that phrase?! Oo Wow....oO Amazing....;; I didn't think any body would realize it was there...^^ I'd like to kill Mao, but unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be in the agenda...yet. =) Celina: *looks at the three insanley long reviews, all in a row* O_____o;;;; You scare me, Cel. And yes, you DO review too much...at least it's not 18 times in a row tho. -_- *sigh* Somebody did that with my other story. X3 XD lmao! XD Rei thinks Kai's sexy when he's 'manly'! MWHA! o^^o That's great!  
Rei: #--# (- Blushing ^^)  
Kai: #Oo#  
AB: X) And, Rei's not imbred! Oh wait, yes, yes he is...  
Rei: ;_;  
Kai: What? You WANT a tail? *pauses to entertain that thought* =) That could b amusing...  
Rei: XP Leave me and my catt-ish-ness alone!   
AB: -- Back to the reviewer thanks....Celina: O______O Give me back my muse! I can't write this without him!   
Rei: Actually, you probably could....  
Kai: SHUSH! Don't tell HER that!  
AB: Eee! X) Kai wants to b a psychiatrist so he can rape Rei!   
Rei: But then it wouldn't b rape. ;_;  
Kai: ;_; That's no fun.  
AB: Oo;;; Poor, poor fire....*pets and gets burnt* O. Owwies...And no, I won't update with a 300 lb Gary on me....  
Rei: That just sounds wrong...XP  
Kai: 9_9 Baka hentai....  
Rei: That's it! No sex for you!  
Kai: O____________O NOT THE SEX!  
AB: -- Erm...what's "snogging" ne wayz? Hicksville isn't up to date on their terms. -- NOT THE RANDOM PEASANTS! O.O  
Random Peasants: O__________O MEEP! *hide*  
AB: I can see myself wrapping this up in a couple of chappies. --   
Rei: She has the end in mind. --  
Kai: HURRAH! We'll be out of this hell-hole!  
Rei: -- Not likely.  
Kai: -- Damnshitfuck.  
Rei: You've been here too long.  
AB: ^^;;;; Mystik-chan: Yes, vacations abound...In hopes of completing this. -- Momo Adachi: Oo Stolen? What's stolen? *looks about, then hides all the random anime bishies* Nothin' stolen in here. ^^;;;  
Rei: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure...9_9  
AB: 70? 100? O___o  
Rei: *cough*Onlyacouplechappiesleft*cough*.  
Kai: Speak slower, baka! *smacks Rei*  
Rei: OW! You don't appreciate me! ;_; *runs out*  
Kai: O.o;;;;  
AB: *sigh* Asaka! So, Linity isn't related to Rei. She's related to Emily instead.   
Rei: =) Nobody's related to meeeee!  
Kai: O___o How does THAT work?  
Rei: I don't know....  
Kai: -__-  
AB: Waterandice: What does 'extrapilate' mean? O__o Glad u like the fic! ^^ Erm, not sure exactly which words I used in the fic, but here are a couple of the common ones:  
Koi (short form of 'koibito')~ Lover  
Aishiteru~ "I love you"  
Any others I've missed, you can check out my glossary at: If you can't find the word there, just ask! ^^ And it is Japanese. ^^ Jenny-fer: Wheee hee! Glad u like the fic! ;_; Ur not gonna like this chappie tho....I'm mean to Tala....tho the freak deserves it in my opnion...  
Tala: *glares*  
Kai: *pokes Tala with a stick*  
Tala: Oo;;;  
Rei: Kai, stop poking Tala with your stick! You're supposed to do that to ME!   
Kai: --;;; Baka hentai.  
AB: Dun worry, Kai doesn't die! ^^ Auri: Erm....hope you aren't too fond of many of the Beyblade characters....^^;;; I have a habit of killing people off. O_o;;; And Tala isn't free for long....Don't cry! And now, a WARNING: This chapter does contain YURI/SHOUJO-AI and MULTIPLE CHARACTER DEATHS, so be prepared. Don't wanna read that kinda of stuff, git out while you can! Yaoi is still abound, so this applies to that as well.   
Finally, I'd like to thank all my readers and all my reviewers. ^^ You've been a great inspiration and I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far. This IS the LAST chapter, then end, the grand finale. There will be NO more. Thusly, I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Any questions can be e-mailed to me at: miss_l_a_666@hotmail.com OR lemonlime_angeblood@hotmail.com Please feel free to drop me a line, either through e-mail or the review. Enjoy the story. ^^  
On with the fic....)  
End of the Affair: Part 13- Decamated Ranks  
~*  
Micheal stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking about the busy streets. He took off his cap, rubbing his forearms across his sweaty brow. "Fuck, it's hot."   
  
Emily frowned, but said nothing. Micheal spoke the truth- it WAS hot. But that went without saying. Despite the heat, the market was packed. Micheal watched as people hurried by, on their way to the next shop. He glanced out over the crowd and frowned. "Not a strand of green hair in sight..." he muttered.  
  
Emily frowned and turned away. "Judy won't be pleased."  
  
Micheal nodded in agreement. "Maybe she's found him."  
  
Emily looked up at him. "Not likely. Judy thought he would be in the market. It's the most crowded place and easy to get lost in the masses."  
  
Micheal shrugged. "But still..."  
  
"Go back if you want. I'm staying here."  
  
Micheal turned around abrubtly. "Have it your way."   
  
Emily walked briskly away from him. A few moments later, she disappeared in the crowd, leaving Micheal on his own.  
  
~*  
Mariah wring her hands, staring down at the teacup. "I just can't believe..."   
  
Kevin remained silent. Gary, too, looking unusually cast down. Oliver sat with them, along with Enrique. They were sitting in the hotel's restaurant, awaiting the police inquiries to begin. Right now, the officers had the entirity of upper floors closed off, looking for anything to inform them as to what happened. For the moment, it was believed Li had committed suicide.   
  
Mariah looked at her tea. "He wouldn't do that, would he?"  
  
Oliver bit his lip, then said slowly, "I don't know."  
  
He looked over at Enrique, who was avoiding eye contact. The blonde drew on his cigarette heavily, gazing out at the bright Costa Riccan day. "Dunno," he murmured non-chalantly, exhaling a cloud of smoke.  
  
Oliver coughed discreetly, shooting his boyfriend a glare. Enrique shrugged and tapped the end of the smoke on the ash tray, idly watching the ashes fall. Mariah looked at him oddly, looking a little pale. "From what I've heard, Italians are pretty apt to being hitmen-"   
  
Enrique stood up, slamming his hands down angrily on the table. "Don't you go fucking catergorizing me based on what you've heard, you motherfucking bitch!"  
  
Mariah sat back, eyes wide with shock. Kevin growled angrily, starting to get up. Mariah recovered before he could attack, and pushed the shorter boy back down, glaring at Enrique. "Say that again, wop."   
  
"I will, you stupid chink!Fuck you!"   
  
He threw the smoking remians of his cigarette into the ash tray with a violent jerk of his arm, then stormed away, shoving people out of his way. Mariah snarled after him. "What's his problem?" Kevin muttered, folding his arms and following Mariah's gaze.   
  
Oliver looked after his boyfriend, pursing his lips in thought. "Enrique-kun..."   
  
~*  
Emily wiped her forehead with the back of her arm. Maybe Micheal had been right to go back and get out of the sun...  
  
She glanced around her and noticed that everything was unusually quiet- not a soul in sight. She glanced skywards and realized why. "Ciesta...of course....stupid me..."   
  
Looking around anxiously, she sought out a place she could get out from under the glare of the sun. She settled on one of the large brick buildings nearby- perhaps a newer hotel. Maybe they would have a restaurant and she could get something to eat as well. She scurried off in the direction of the building, shading her eyes with her arm.   
  
She entered the building, only to find that the heat was just as bad, if not worse. Several surly men were standing in the lounge. They turned and frowned at her. "Ma'am, this area is off limits to civilians."  
  
Emily frowned. "What do you mean?"   
  
"You can't come in here."   
  
She growled angrily. "Who are you to be telling me not to go somewhere?! I demand to be allowed in!"   
  
"Ma'am, this is a police investigation site. We can't let you in."   
  
Emily gritted her teeth. "You will let me in, or you'll hear from my lawyer, police investigation or no."   
  
"Ma'am, we can't-"   
  
"Do you even know who I am?!"   
  
"Ma'am, it doesn't matter who you are-"   
  
"I work for the American government," she said quickly, pulling out her ID card.   
  
The men looked at each other. "I didn't know the American government was sending anybody down here..."   
  
"Well, we are."   
  
The police looked at each other, then shrugged. "I guess..."   
  
They parted, creating a path for her and she walked haughtily between them and walked into the lounge.   
  
She paused, looking around at a sea of surly faces. The room was smoke infested and sullen eyes glared at her. She swallowed nervousl and sat down at an empty booth near the door. She waited for several moments to be served, but no waiter came. "Wonderful service here," she muttered, getting up and grabbing her purse.   
  
She stormed into the ladies' room, throwing back the door angrily. She walked in slightly calmer, listening to the clacking of her heels against the floor. She set her purse down on the counter, angrily pulling out her make-up kit. "Horrible service out there," she said to the girl standing beside her.  
  
Whoever it was didn't reply and Emily looked sideways at the girl. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of pink and whirled, utterly surprised. "Mariah?"   
  
The pink-haired girl looked up at her, eyes wet with tears,cheeks stained pitifully. "Emily?" she asked quietly, wiping her eyes with her forearm.   
  
Emily looked at the slouched girl worriedly, hesitantly placing a comforting hand on her arm. "Are you okay?"  
  
Mariah shook her head,shutting her eyes tight against a new floodtide of tears. "Li's dead..."   
  
Emily looked away. "I'm sorry to hear that."   
  
"And that bastard Enrique killed him."   
  
Emily looked back at the girl, eyes wide with shock. "What?!"   
  
Mariah choked back a sob. "He did it, I know he did. I could see it in his eyes...But why?"   
  
She turned to Emily, tears starting to overflow her eyes. "Why?"   
  
Emily searched for words for a moment, then realized she didn't know the answer. "I-I don't know..."   
  
Mariah turned away, starting to cry afresh. "Why would he do such a thing? Why Li? Why did he do it?"   
  
Emily's heart went out to the girl. She'd had enough of this- first Rei, and now Li, disappearing out of her life. Feeling compelled to do so by her empathy, she leaned in and kissed Mariah on the lips, gently. Mariah looked at her, startled when she pulled away.   
  
"I'm here for you," the red-head said simply, and Mariah smiled a little, feeling a little safer and a little empowered.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
  
~*  
Enrique wandered down mainstreet, ignoring the growing hub-bub as people emerged from their houses, refreshed from their noon-time ciesta. His shoes scuffed the dusty street.   
  
"Enrique!"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
He glanced back over his shoulder, watching Oliver fight his way through the crowd. Enrique stopped and frowned, merely watching the other boy, slightly amused. Oliver struggled up to him. "Why did you do that?! She knows you did it! She knows!"   
He grabbed Enrique by the shoulders and shook him roughly. "She's gonna rat you out to the cops!"   
  
Enrique shrugged. "That can be easily fixed..."   
  
He lifted the hem of his shirt, revealing the gleaming black pistol at his side. "Enrique!" Oliver hissed, glancing around to make sure nobody had seen the weapon.   
  
"People could see!"   
  
Enrique shrugged again.   
  
"Then they'd call the cops-"   
  
"And I'd be jailed, I know. Isn't that what you want? To stop me from killing more people?"   
  
Oliver bit his lip hard, then cried out, "NO! That's not what I want at all!"   
  
Enrique pulled away from the shorter boy and started to walk away.   
  
"Enrique!"   
  
"What now Oliver?"   
  
The blonde turned irately back to the green-haired boy, who looked at him, dumbfounded. "I didn't say anything."   
  
"Enrique!"   
  
Both boys looked to the left. Robert frowned at them, arms crossed. Johnny was standing slightly behind the purple-haired boy, eyes narrowed.   
  
"Huh? Robert? Johnny? what are you guys doing here?"   
  
"I've got a job for you, Enrique-"   
  
"He's not taking any more jobs!" Oliver said, stomping his foot on the ground for emphasis.   
  
"Oliver-koi, shut up."   
  
"Enrique, you're in enough trouble already!"   
  
"I want you kill Hiwatari Kai."   
  
Enrique looked at Robert, confused. "Kai? What did he do?"   
  
"Doesn't matter. I want him dead."   
  
"He's not taking any more jobs!"   
  
"I told you to shut up!"   
  
Oliver fell silent, looking hurt by Enrique's sudden aggression. The blonde turned back to Robert. "How much?"   
  
"As much as you want, Enrique."   
  
Enrique paused to ponder. "He's not taking any more jobs."   
  
"I thought-"   
  
Enrique stared wide-eyed at the owner of the voice, who was not Oliver.   
  
In fact, the green-haired boy was being held at bay by a giantic person- Gary to be exact. Mariah had her gun trained on Enrique, ready to fire at any second. Enrique's eyes got wide. "What the hell-"   
  
"Enrique! Run!" Oliver screamed, before Kevin, who'd been standing nearby all along, kneed him in the stomach. Oliver flopped over in pain.   
  
"Oliver!" Enrique dashed forward, heedless of anything but Oliver's pain. "Stand still!" Mariah screamed, firing.   
  
Hundreds of on-lookers turned at the sound of a gunshot, either screaming in terror and fleeing, or staring slack-jawed at the frightened girl, who held her gun tightly, teeth clenched, eyes wide, panting with fear. Enrique lay prone a few feet away, dead on impact.   
  
"Enrique, no!"   
  
In his panicked desperation, Oliver was somehow able to break free of Gary's grip. He ran to the body of his love, tears running freely down his face. "Enrique-kun, speak to me! Don't die, please! Enrique- don't be dead. Enrique!"   
  
The green-haired boy crumpled pathetically against the bloody corpse, sobbing helplessly whil all anyone else could do was stare. Still sobbing, Oliver grabbed the pistol that was strapped at his dead lover's side. He made sure it was loaded, then gingerly placed the barrel inside his mouth and pulled the trigger.  
  
Within seconds of the second gunshot, the police were on the scene. "Grab her! She shot him!"   
  
Mariah, too petrified by what she'd done, couldn't move. She could only stare at the dead bodies before her. The cops cuffed her hands behind her back and led her away, but her eyes were trained on the bodies until the very last.   
Robert blinked out of his stupor. "Holy....shit...."  
  
Johnny stepped forward to stand beside him, shaking slightly. "Oliver....Enrique..."  
  
Medics arrived on the scene, unfolding wraps and laying them over the blood-bathed bodies. The police were clearing people off the site. "Robert?" Johnny asked shakily.   
  
"What?" Robert sounded equally unstable.   
  
"What just happened?"   
  
"...I have no idea."   
  
"Robert?"   
  
"Yes, Johnny?"   
  
"Now wouldn't be a good time to tell you I love you, would it?"   
  
"No,Johnny. I don't think so."   
  
Johnny watched the medics lift the stretchers into the ambulance. "I didn't think so."  
  
~*  
Max looked around, wondering why the crowd had suddenly changed direction. Tyson was shoved roughly into him. "Assholes," the blue-haired boy muttered under his breath.   
  
Max tugged on one of the passer-by's sleeves. "Excuse me, Sir? What's going on?"  
"Hable espanol, chico!"  
  
Max looked at him confusedly, and the man walked angrily away, pulling his sleeve out of Max's grip. "What crawled up his ass and died?" Tyson asked, joining his boyfriend in staring after the irate man.   
  
"I don't think he spoke English, Tyson."   
  
Tyson rolled his eyes. "I gathered THAT, Max."   
  
He looked around at the masses of people scurrying by. "Still, I wonder what happened."   
  
"Let's go check it out!" Max cheered suddenly, grabbing the collar of Tyson's shirt and dragging him along behind.  
  
"'cuse me, coming through, sorry! Look out!"   
  
The blonde battled his way upstream, against the constant flow of people. At last, they came to a clearing in the crowd. Standing at the edge of the mainstream of people were two familiar faces. "Hey! There's Robert and Johnny!"   
  
He tugged harder on Tyson's hand and waved to the other boys. "Hey! Guys!"   
  
Neither one of them turned. They stood stone-still, as though they were stuck in a trance. "Huh. Wonder what's up with them."   
  
Tyson tried shouting. "HEY! GUYS!"   
  
At last, Robert turned to them. They were close enough by now to see that Robert was pale, eyes wide with terror. Max stopped short. "Robert? Hey, Robert, what happened?"   
  
He dropped Tyson's hand and dashed forward, reaching up and grabbing Robert by the shoulders. "Hey! What happened?!"   
  
"Enrique and Oliver....they're..."   
  
Robert pointed and Max looked over his shoulder. "Huh? Enrique and Oliver? I don't see them."   
  
Johnny cleared his throat. "They're dead."   
  
Max blinked. "What?"   
  
"Oliver and Enrique are dead."   
  
Tyson joined Max. "What? How, when? What happened?"   
  
Robert spoke, snapping out of his trance, returning to his composed self. "Mariah shot Enrique. And Oliver shot himself."   
  
Max looked at Tyson, wide-eyed. The Japanese boy returned his gaze. "But why?"   
  
"Enrique killed Li. So Mariah killed him. Oliver was so upset he committed suicide."   
  
Max dropped his arms, stricken speechless. "Dead...they're....dead...."   
  
He sank to his knees in shock. "They're dead..."  
  
~*   
Tala looked at Ian, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "We're off course," he said softly.   
  
His tone was edged with poison. Ian looked at the red-head curiously. "It's okay, Tala. I told you before, we're just taking precautionary measures and avoiding the police-"   
  
Tala picked up the shorter boy the collar. "You little fuck! You're trying to get me caught!"   
  
"No, Tala, you're wrong-" Ian squeaked, but it was no use.   
  
Tala flung him against the wall, hard. Ian's breath left his lungs forcefully. Panting, he raised his gaze to see Tala grab the pistol out of startled Spencer's hands and train it on his head. "You little bastard, you're not taking me home at all!"   
He pulled the trigger and Ian never knew what hit him. "Turn on me, will you!?" Tala shrieked, firing at the corpse again and again until it was practically unrecognizable, blood and chunks of flesh flung all over the walls and floor.   
  
Spencer leapt to his feet, pulling another pistol out of his belt. "Tala, you motherfuck-"   
  
"Shut up, bitch!"  
  
Tala whirled on his former teammate, shooting him. The gun fell lifelessly from Spencer's hands. A moment later, Tala opened the hatch and shoved the corpses out, watching them plummet to the ground, laughing with satisfaction. All the crew was dead. Nobody would stop him, nobody would catch him- not now. Not ever. He was free!   
"Freedom," he hissed, turning back to the cockpit, now stained red with blood.   
  
He grinned sadisticly. His face lit up in horror as trees loomed up in front of him. "No- this can't happen...what....."   
  
And all he knew in that last second was pain, searing pain, tearing him apart and he screamed, fire engulfing his lungs as he did so.   
  
And then, Tala knew no more. Tala was no more and neither were any of the Demolition Boys.  
  
~*  
Micheal wandered down the alley. It was quiet- too quiet for his liking. The hustle and bustle of the market had died away some time ago, leaving him in solid silence. He glanced around nervously, wary of the sudden quiet. "Micheal..."   
  
He jerked his gaze up, reaching for the gun at his side. "Who's there?"   
  
"Psst, Micheal! Over here!"   
  
He looked in the direction of the noise and his eyes fell upon a familiar form. "Steve..." he growled.   
  
"I thought I'd give you a little payback for being such a dear customer of mine..."   
  
Micheal eyed the green-haired boy suspiciously, hand still groping for his gun. Steve pulled out his own pistol, smiling acidicly. "And a little payback for being the fucking rat you are!"   
  
Micheal whipped out his own revolver, training it on Steve and pulling the trigger almost simultaneously with Steve.   
  
"Motherfucker!" Steve shouted, clutching his chest. "Rot in hell!"   
  
His words fell upon deaf ears, for Micheal had already fallen to the ground, dead. In a matter of seconds, Steve followed him, dead as soon as he hit the ground.   
  
~*  
Emily sat at the table, staring boredly out the window. Calm ocean breezes wafted through the window, leaving no sign of the havoc or bloody nature of the day.   
  
The sun was just starting to set, spilling it's brilliant colors into the water and the sky. Emily sighed, walking out onto the balcony of her hotel room. It had been a long and hot day. Even now, the heat still shimmered on the stilling air.   
  
She hummed lightly to herself, letting her thoughts wader as she stared out into the mind-numbing glory of the sunset. The door clicked open, but she didn't realize it. The door shut, snapping her out of her reverie.   
  
She jumped, looking over her shoulder, startled. "Judy?"   
  
The blonde woman didn'treply. A moment of silence hung between them. "What happened?"   
  
Judy looked up at her, eyes brimming with tears. "They're all dead."   
  
Emily's heart leapt into her throat. "What? Who? Who's dead? Judy!"   
  
She charged across the floor, grabbing the older woman by the shoulders. "Who's dead? Tell me who!"   
  
"Oliver and Enrique...Steve and Micheal..."   
  
Emily let go and put her hand to her mouth, silencing any foolish words she'd say. "When..."   
  
"Mariah shot Enrique in the plaza early this afternoon. Oliver shot himself shortly there afterward. Steve and Micheal were found in an alley a little while ago. Both of them were dead from gunshot wounds. They killed each other."   
  
Emily narrowed her eyes. "But....why?"   
  
Judy shook her head. "I don't know. The remaining members of the White Tigers have been arrested. Johnny and Robert are here right now- they're leaving shortly. Max and Tyson are okay- oh God, I'm so glad it was my Max-"   
  
Judy broke down then, burying her head in her hands, sobbing pitifully. "I'm just so glad it wasn't Max. It's horrible, I know, but I just can't...what if it had been Max?"   
  
Emily guided the hysterical woman to the edge of the bed and let her sit down. "Hush, Judy. It's okay...it wasn't Max..."   
Judy sniffed loudly and wiped her forearm across her eyes. "I know."   
  
She smiled sadly. "And I'm so thankful it wasn't Max. I don't know what I'd do if it had been him."   
  
She glanced at the clock anxiously. "Oh....we're supposed to meet everyone else downstairs in five minutes for sort of a memorial gathering...I think..."   
  
Emily stood up. "Then let's go."   
  
They exited the room, Emily locking the door behind them.  
  
~*  
The small sector of the dining hall was secluded and silent. Everyone was pale and tired, remembering those that had been lost that day.   
  
Max sat with Tyson and Judy on either side, head bowed in silent prayer. Judy stirred her tea idly, watching the liquid spin around. Emily sat beside her, sipping her tea, watching the others over the rim of the cup. Robert was beside her, idly sipping his fingers on the table. Johnny was beside him, drawing on his cigarette, watching Robert's fingers tap irately. Even Tyson was silent. Minutes ticked by.   
  
"Would you cut that out?!" Johnny screamed getting to his feet, crushing his smoke in the ash tray, glaring widly at Robert.   
The occupants of the table stared at him, before Robert muttered, "Sorry."   
  
Johnny sighed and sat back down, murmuring his apologies as well. Emily cleared her throat and set her cup down. "It's okay- both of you. It's been a long day."   
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Max looked sideways at Tyson who had opened his mouth as if to speak. "Don't even think of saying it."   
  
"What? I was just gonna say 'how could things get any worse?'"   
  
Max smacked his forehead. "Tyson! You said it!"   
  
Tyson grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."   
  
The table fell silent again. There was no sound save for the rambling of the TV.   
  
"And in other news, several bodies were found strewn over the jungle of Costa Rico early this evening. A helicopter wreckage was also found and has been identified as one of Russian company, Biovolt's, corporate helicopters. There were no survivors.   
The single passenger is believed to have been Tala of the Russian Beyblading team, the Demolition Boys. The other bodies have been identified as the other members of the Demolition Boys. Police are investigating the relationship between the crash and the bodies."  
  
Everyone was silent, digesting this new news. Finally, Robert spoke. "So, all the Demolition Boys are dead. All the All Starz are dead, save for Emily. Half of the Majestics are dead and the White Tigers in jail, except for Li, whose dead."   
Johnny frowned. "Seems like the Bladebreakers are the only ones left with all their original members."   
  
"Wait a second. What about Kai and Rei?" Max asked, lifting his head to look at the the other occupants of the table.   
  
Emily shrugged. "Last I heard, they'd gone back to Japan."   
  
"Nobody's contacted them?" Judy asked, setting down the spoon she'd been using to stir her tea.   
  
Everyone shook their heads. "Hnn-"   
  
"We'll call Kenny! He'll know where they are."   
  
"If they're still in Japan," Tyson muttered, looking at Max sideways.   
  
Max frowned. "Oh yeah."   
  
"What if they've left the country?"   
  
"How will we get ahold of them?"   
  
"I guess we'll just have to call and see..."   
  
Max reached for the phone.  
  
~*  
The plane touched down, skittering down the runway, finally coming to a halt, only a few meters away from the nearest building.   
  
Kai looked over at Rei, who was clutching his arm like there was no tomorrow. "You okay, koibito?"   
  
Rei nodded stiffly, finally relaxing his grip. "Yeah...yeah, I'm okay."   
  
"Good," Kai said, getting up out of his seat.   
  
Rei followed him, too quickly and found his legs wouldn't support him. He sprawled clumsily into Kai. "You're scared of flying, aren't you?" Kai accused, glaring at the shaking neko-jin.   
  
Rei shook his head. "I'm not scared of flying. Just of taking off and landing."  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
  
The two exited the plane and wandered aimlessly through the airport, out to the road. "Well, here we are. Costa Rico," Kai commented, turning to his koi.   
  
Rei smiled. "Arigato, Kai-koi."   
  
Kai smiled. "Anything for you, Rei-kun."   
  
He linked arms with his boyfriend and together, they walked down the road, intent on finding their hotel.  
  
~*  
The door to the lounge swung open and everyone turned in that direction, wondering who would be entering at this time of night.   
  
Max cradled the phone between his shoulder and neck, glancing over towards the door. Who should walk in, but Kai and Rei?   
  
"Never mind, Kenny. We found them. Yeah, they just walked in. Talk to you later. Bye."   
  
Max hung up and turned around, looking at his former teammates, who were standing before them all, hand in hand. Rei smiled sheepishly as Kai hastily freed his hand. "Er, hi guys. Fancy meeting you here..."  
  
~*  
Rei sighed heavily and looked at Kai, who was still inside the room, unpacking their stuff. Rei looked seaward again, watching the stars twinkle in the velvet nightime sky. A cool nighttime breeze brushed by his face, lifting his bangs out of his eyes, cooling his face, taking away his tears. "I just can't believe that, Kai..."   
  
"Hnn."   
  
"It all seems too...I dunno...contrived."   
  
Kai 'hmphed', then joined his lover on the balcony. "That's because it hasn't sunk in yet that those people are dead."   
  
Rei pouted a bit, glaring at Kai. "Well, you could be a little less blunt about it."   
  
"Fine. 'They have passed from the physical existence of this life to the next.'"   
  
Rei punched the bluenette playfully. "Don't be an ass."   
  
"But that's what I do best, love."   
  
Rei smiled and brushed the tip of his nose against Kai's. "You're an asshole, you know that."   
  
Kai smirked. "I've been informed on several occasions."   
  
Rei sighed and rested his head on Kai's shoulder. "It still doesn't seem like it's real yet."   
  
"It will by tomorrow."   
  
"I know. And then, I dunno what I'm gonna do."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Well, just thinking about it- that shit like that really does happen and can happen to people like you and I- it's gonna drive me nuts. I know it is."   
  
Kai laughed lightly, wrapping an arm about Rei's shoulders. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings, now won't we?"   
  
He kissed Rei's hair gently, then looked seaward again, following Rei's gaze away into the night.  
  
~*OWARII*~  
  
[A/N: Feel free to leave a review and/or send any comments/questions you have to me at either of my e-mail addresses (see above.) Thank you for reading.] 


End file.
